


Pułapka

by uCharlie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Codependency, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Kidnapped Sherlock, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Other, Parenthood, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 03, Self-Esteem Issues, Thriller, Unresolved Emotional Tension, s04e01 update: chwilowo postaci zrobiły się kanonicznie jak nigdy wcześniej, s04e02 update: nawet bardziej, s04e03 update: parentlock jest kanonem reszta jest milczeniem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uCharlie/pseuds/uCharlie
Summary: Sherlock nie jest zadowolony ze status quo na Baker Street, ale boi się go naruszyć, bo nie ma wiele do zyskania, za to dużo do stracenia. A przyjdzie mu podjąć jeszcze trudniejszą decyzję, niż się tego spodziewał."Są rzeczy, które liczą się bardziej niż przygoda."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja toczy się parę lat po serii trzeciej EDIT: oraz czwartej. Pewne szczegóły są zmienione (również wobec serii 3, bo np. nie wiem, ile w istocie bohaterowie mają lat), a także opowiadanie zostało wymyślone i częściowo napisane przed wyemitowaniem serii 4 - ale w gruncie rzeczy może być czytane zarówno jako zgodne z kanonem (jeżeli przymkniecie oczy na szczegóły) jak i jako osobny twór dla osób nie akceptujących najnowszej serii :)

**I.  
**

            Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes i mieszkam przy Baker Street 221B, gdzie odbywają się awantury o zupę, gdzie nigdy nie brakuje Jacka Danielsa i gdzie mój najlepszy przyjaciel, doktor John Watson, pieprzy dwudziestojednoletnie panienki.

            Jestem pierwszym na świecie detektywem–konsultantem. Zajmuję się porwaniami, konkretnie: porwaniami nieletnich.

            Mam 36 lat i prawdopodobnie zmarnowałem sobie życie.

            Zdarza się, że kilka razy w miesiącu obserwuję w różnych wariantach następującą scenę – ktoś bardzo wycieńczony po paru dobach deprywacji snu pada na kolana przed zdezorientowanym kilkulatkiem, z reguły tulącym do siebie jakiegoś pluszowego niedźwiedzia. Zazwyczaj w kilka sekund później dobiega druga osoba i zamyka oboje w objęciach, zespalając całą trójkę i niedźwiedzia w drżącą kupkę z ciała, ubrań i pluszu.

            Większość spraw, jakimi się zajmuję, zyskuje szczęśliwe zakończenie.

            Zdarza się, że wydarzenia przybierają inny obrót i wtedy przed moimi oczami rozgrywa się całkowicie odmienna scena. Wówczas wracając na Baker Street odczuwam ulgę, nawet jeżeli John jest tego dnia szczególnie poirytowany, a Mary się obraziła i postanowiła nie odzywać do nikogo ani słowem już nigdy więcej.

            Ale nie tym razem.   

            Tym razem wracam do pustego mieszkania, w dodatku przeraźliwie zimnego, bo John przestawił ogrzewanie na tryb nocny, a następnie najwyraźniej otworzył okno i zapomniał je zamknąć. 

            Przebieram się w spodnie od pidżamy, zakrapiam oczy – od roku cierpię na chroniczne zapalenie błony śluzowej powieki – i siadam na kanapie. Składam dłonie w trójkąt  i przymykam powieki, przez chwilę wyobrażając sobie, że tak właśnie mogłaby wyglądać przyszłość. Mógłbym wrócić do palenia. Mieszkanie byłoby spokojne i ciche, i permanentnie opustoszałe – nie dlatego, że John wyszedł na dyżur zaś Mary spędza ferie semestralne u moich rodziców na wsi, ale ponieważ John po dyżurze wracałby do zupełnie gdzie indziej, a Mary...

            _Mary._

            Otwieram oczy. Po przeciwległej stronie salonu, dokładnie na wysokości mojego wzroku, stoi oprawiona w srebrną ramkę fotografia. John robił to zdjęcie leżąc na ręczniku kąpielowym, więc na fotografii widać tylko jego rękę – ogorzałą dłoń zaciskającą się na wyciągniętej w jego stronę, rozpostartej łapce Mary. Złote włosy okalają jej główkę, skąpane w świetle zniżającego się nad plażami południowej Francji słońca. Wdzięcznie wykrojone, prawie dwuipółletnie usta układają się promienny uśmiech istoty nieznającej żadnych zagrożeń.

            Ja też się uśmiecham, przedziwnie _delikatnym_ rodzajem uśmiechu, półukrytego ręcznikiem, w który wciskam policzek i ciałkiem Mary, wtulonej plecami w mój nagi tors. Wyglądam wyjątkowo młodo  (te _loki)_ i kuriozalnie łagodnie. Wcześniej, zanim John ustawił ramkę w centralnej części belki kominkowej, nie miałem pojęcia, że potrafię tak wyglądać – a także że mam tak wiele piegów.

            Może kiedyś zawsze tak wyglądałem, kiedy patrzyłem na Johna, a może właśnie fakt, że prawie w ogóle nie przypominam siebie zadecydował o tym, że zdjęcie w ogóle znalazło się w miejscu zarezerwowanym wcześniej dla podobizny Mary Morstan.

            Jak wyglądałaby przyszłość, gdyby mogła być przedłużeniem tych wakacji?

            O tym samym myślałem niemal trzy lata temu. Niegdysiejsza przyszłość odeszła już w przeszłość i dlatego wiem, że nie ma się co łudzić. Powinienem przestać.

            A może...

            – _Nie będzie_ lepiej. – Słowa rozbrzmiewają w pustym salonie i giną bez echa.

            Znowu kłują mnie oczy – to przeklęte _conjunctivitis_ daje się we znaki.

            Wypijam kilka łyków zimnej herbaty, którą zaparzyłem o wczesnym poranku, i tracę przytomność.

 

***

           

            Kiedy się budzę, otaczają mnie jasnożółte ściany oświetlone nieprzyjemnym blaskiem starych jarzeniówek.

            Leżę na zimnym klepisku w cienkich spodniach piżamowych, boso, boli mnie głowa i kark, spojówki pieką wściekle.

            Wstaję, z trudem przezwyciężając uginanie się kolan, i rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Gołe ściany. Pancerne drzwi pośrodku jednej z nich. W rogach u sufitu kamery, migające czerwonymi lampkami. Poza tym wnętrze wyposażone jest w dwa sprzęty – duży, czarny monitor zawieszony nisko nad podłogą i niewielka muszla klozetowa w kącie.

            Co za udogodnienie. 

            A więc stało się. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałem.

            Kilka lat temu zapewne skwitowałbym całą sytuację zirytowanym prychnięciem. Tylko że to było zanim John zwrócił się do mnie z prośbą, żebym zrezygnował ze spraw ciężkiego kalibru, bo to stawia w niebezpieczeństwie nie tylko mnie, ale i Mary; zanim na dwadzieścia osiem miesięcy przestałem pracować dla policji; zanim Lestrade pojawił się na Baker Street ze szczególnym przypadkiem, po którym wznowiłem usługi detektywistyczne zawężając ich zakres; zanim przyznałem, że nie zrobiłem tego z troski o uprowadzone dziatki, lecz żeby na użytek własny stworzyć wrażenie, że John wcale nie trzyma mnie w szachu a jedno jego słowo nie dzieli mnie od zostania z niczym.

            Pcham a następnie ciągnę gałkę od drzwi – rzecz jasna, pozostają nieporuszone, nieroztropnie byłoby jednak nie wypróbować najprostszego rozwiązania. Pochodzę do ciemnego ekranu (marki Dell) i przyciskam włącznik. Urządzenie nie reaguje, mimo że jest podłączone do prądu – typowego brytyjskiego kontaktu z trzema wgłębieniami.

            Miejsce, w którym jestem, przypuszczalnie znajduje w Wielkiej Brytanii. Poza tym nie ma naokoło mnie niczego, z czego mógłbym wywnioskować cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mi się z niego wydostać.

            Kilka lat temu potrzebowałbym co najmniej kilkudziesięciu godzin w podobnym położeniu, żeby panika uderzyła mi do głowy i rozlała niemocą po całym ciele – ale to było przed _Mary_.

            Mam ochotę trzepnąć się w pysk.

             Odwracam się tyłem do monitora i spoglądam w obiektyw jednej z kamer.

            – Kim jesteś? – mówię w przestrzeń.

            Nie do końca spodziewam się odpowiedzi – ale i jej nie wykluczam. Przez trzydzieści sekund nikt się nie odzywa. W końcu, wysoko ponad moją głową, rozlega się trzask i z głośników umieszczonych pod wszystkimi czterema kamerami dobiega zwielokrotniony komunikat:

            – Kimś, kto wie, że bez przerwy się boisz.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

            Prawie błagam Johna, żeby pozwolił mi prowadzić. Zbywa moje prośby twierdząc, że wypił dużo wody, a kiedy poddaję w wątpliwość, czy jest to oficjalna metoda zalecana na kaca przez NHS, traci cierpliwość i staje się przykry.

            – Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno, Sherlock. Nie pytam cię o zdanie. Z _awiadamiam_ cię, że zawożę _swoją_ córkę na wieś. Możesz zabrać się z nami, a jak ci się nie podoba, to wracaj do domu.

            Dysponuję tylko jednym kontrargumentem.

            – Zabierasz _swoją_ córkę do _moich_ rodziców.

            – Którzy zapytali _mnie_ , czy mogą ją zaprosić – zauważa oschle.

            – Jeżeli usiłujesz udowodnić, że nie masz problemu z alkoholem – syczę przyciszonym głosem – to odnosisz odwrotny skutek.

            Odwrotny skutek odnosi także moja uwaga – tylko go rozeźlam.

            – Masz piętnaście sekund na podjęcie decyzji – mówi i zatrzaskuje drzwiczki. Jakim cholernym sposobem wylądowałem w tym układzie? 

            Kiedy wsiadam do samochodu i zapinam pas, Mary pokazuje mi rysunek.

            –  Sama namalowałam – oznajmia  z dumą.

            Jest koszmarny.   

            –  Hm. Frapujący dobór kolorów. Czy to jest – _krew?_ – hm... lawa?

            Połowę kartki zajmuje coś, co wygląda jak olbrzymi, czarny kocioł przełamany na pół i poprzez pęknięcie wyrzucający lawinę krwistoczerwonej posoki. Wokół skupione są trzy czarne postaci, różniące się jedynie fryzurami. U samego szczytu kartki identyfikuję Mary (żółte kreski wystające poziomo z głowy jak u Pippi Langstrumpf). Z jednej strony kotła stoi postać o niebieskich włosach, co ma zapewne odzwierciedlać siwiznę Johna. Po drugiej stronie rozpoznaję siebie (czarne kółka otaczające niezgrabną bulwę czaszki).

            Mam ogromne, szkarłatne oczy.

            –  To zupa. – Mary koryguje mnie beztrosko i wskazuje na przecięcie po środku kotła. – Talerz się rozbił. Podoba ci się?

            Nie cierpię jej okłamywać, więc formułuję wymijającą odpowiedź.

            –  Jest bardzo interesujący.

            –  Możesz go zatrzymać – zezwala wspaniałomyślnie. 

            –  Dziękuję.

            Składam kartkę na cztery i wkładam do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza na wysokości piersi.  

            –  Zrobisz mi warkocz?

            John zerka na nas w lusterku wstecznym. Opuszczam wzrok i skupiam go na Mary.

            –  Oczywiście. Jaki?

            –  Taki. – Robi dłonią ukośny ruch.

            Zsuwam kokardę z jej miękkich włosów i przeczesuję je palcami. Następnie splatam z prawej strony nad czołem do lewego ucha wedle francuskiej modły, potem diagonalnie nisko nad szyją, tak że kończę na powrót po prawej stronie. Tam zakańczam splot kłosem i związuję wstążką.

            –  Gotowe.

            Mary pochyla się, wyciągając szyję do przedniego lusterka.

            –  Ładnie, tato?         

            John poprawia lusterko i obrzuca córkę pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

            –  Zjawiskowo.

            Gdy tylko John parkuje samochód na podjeździe, Mary wyślizguje się z fotelika, wdrapuje się na moje kolana i składa policzek na ramieniu. Cienkie nóżki zaciskają się mi wokół pasa.

            –  Jestem zmęczona – mamrocze sennie.

             Nie umiałbym bez niej istnieć. Nigdy nie będę gotowy, by się z nią rozstać, a przecież z każdym dniem coraz bardziej ryzykuję jej utratę.

            Obejmuję ją mocno i biorę głęboki wdech, tłocząc do płuc powietrze o zapachu cynamonowej gumy do żucia.

            –  Nie chcesz zobaczyć królików?

            Oglądamy króliki, a później John całuje Mary na pożegnanie - zapowiadając, że zobaczy się z nią w czwartek - i wymiguje się od herbaty. 

            –  Muszę wracać do szpitala. A ty? Miałeś zaplanowane spotkanie z Lestradem. Zawiozę cię – oferuje znienacka.

            Zabawne, jak w obecności moich rodziców John zawsze zachowuje się tak, że nadal żyją w przekonaniu, że się o mnie troszczy, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości tresuje mnie tak, jak i swoje dziecko.

            Na użytek rodziców preparuję uprzejmy uśmiech.

            –  Dziękuję, jeszcze zostanę. Ale odprowadzę cię do drzwi.

            Doskonale wie, gdzie znajdują się drzwi, ale i tak prowadzę go korytarzem na dół, na werandę. Tam wyciągam z płaszcza upiorny malunek Mary i podaję Johnowi złożoną kartkę.

             – Oczywiście nie mam nic do gadania i moje zdanie się nie liczy, bo nie braliśmy ślubu, a z Mary nie jestem _spokrewniony_ – mówię tak beznamiętnie, jak tylko potrafię – ale podług obserwacji twojej córki wszyscy topimy się w zupie.

 

***

 

            –  Wiem także, czego pragniesz.

            Mój... gospodarz odzywa się pierwszy raz od pięciu i pół godziny (minus – plus kilka minut). Siedzę pod ścianą z podkurczonymi nogami, usiłując naciągnąć nogawki na stopy.

            Głos, choć nieco zniekształcony nakładającym się na siebie dźwiękiem głośników, z których każdy działa z niewielkim opóźnieniem lub przyśpieszeniem względem innych, nie jest generowany komputerowo. O ile kwestie nie zostały nagrane wcześniej, wskazuje to dwie możliwości – albo porywacz chce, żebym go rozpoznał albo wie, że nie zdołam tego dokonać

            Oblizuję zeschnięte wargi.

            –  Doprawdy?

 _Na dobry początek przydałby się sweter_.

            – Drogi John... i słodka Mary... aj, aj, aj... obawiam się, że nic z tego nie będzie. Zresztą... chyba sam już do tego doszedłeś, prawda?

            Żuchwa rwie mnie od zaciskania szczęk.

            – Może przejdźmy od razu do tego, czego _ty_ pragniesz – wtrącam w desperackiej próbie zmiany tematu, jakbym sądził, że w ten sposób odciągnę jego uwagę od Johna i Mary. – Masz jakieś warunki? Postulaty? Roszczenia? Czy po prostu chcesz oglądać jak konam z pragnienia, głodu i zimna?

            W pomieszczeniu rozlega się _perlisty_ śmiech.  

            – Skądże znowu. Przede wszystkim, Sherlock, to _ty_ nie chciałbyś skonać z pragnienia. Przecież jesteś tu po to, żeby kogoś uratować.

            Opieram potylicę o zimny beton i przymykam powieki.

            – Potrzebujesz mojej nerki?

            – Potrzebuję twojej zgody. – Długa pauza. – Bez niej zginą dwie osoby. Ale jedno twoje zdanie, Sherlock, tylko jedno twoje zdanie ocali życie jednej z nich. Powiedz tylko kto.

            Nie ma niczego, czego chciałbym w tej chwili mocniej, niż teleportować się w czasie o trzydzieści miesięcy wstecz, kiedy podjąłem decyzję o powrocie do pracy ("Zachowam wszelkie środki ostrożności, John") i roztrzaskać sobie głowę o ścianę.

            – John czy Mary, Sherlock?


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

 

            Przy dwieście osiemdziesiątym czwartym baranie Mary zasypia.

            Cztery tysiące sto dwadzieścia jeden baranów później wysuwam dłoń spomiędzy miękkich kosmyków, schodzę do kuchni i wyciągam zza lodówki pogięte pudełko, a następnie wychodzę na zewnątrz, siadam na schodkach w świetle latarni i tam zapalam pierwszego papierosa od czterech lat i ośmiu miesięcy.

            Czuję ulgę graniczącą ze wzruszeniem; i odrazę graniczącą z nienawiścią.

            Sycę się ostatnim sztachnięciem, kiedy na chodniku pojawia się John.

            – Cześć – mówię ponuro, kiedy przystaje przed zasuniętym blachą wejściem do Speedy'ego i szuka kluczy.

            John odskakuje i na moment traci balans.

            – Na litość boską, Sherlock...! – Przykłada dłoń do klatki piersiowej. – Chcesz przyprawić mnie o zawał?

            Ignoruję pytanie.

            – Gdzie byłeś?

            – _Słucham?_  

            Rzucam niedopałek na ziemię i miażdżę końcem kapcia.

            – Jest druga.

            John wydaje z siebie coś pomiędzy chichotem a oburzonym prychnięciem. Wygląda fatalnie: śmiertelnie zmęczony czterdziestoletni mężczyzna o głębokich zmarszczkach i odległym, nieco niepoczytalnym spojrzeniu. Czy to naprawdę ten sam człowiek, którego absencja wpędzała mnie w obłęd, a obecność skłaniała do snucia niedorzecznych rojeń – a nie na odwrót?

            – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze nie mieszkasz sam?

            John unosi brwi.

            – Nie wierzę – stwierdza. – Naprawdę nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty niż siedzieć tu i... _czaić_ się na mnie? Czy to nie powinno być trochę poniżej twojej... – Marszczy brwi, wykrzywiając wargi z niesmakiem. – Ciebie?

            – Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi o mnie – odpowiadam zimno. – Obiecałeś Mary, że poczytasz jej książkę zanim wyjedzie na ferie.

            Czuje się winny – inaczej w ogóle nie próbowałby się tłumaczyć. Nie przede mną.

            – Ściśle rzecz biorąc, to powiedziałem jej, że postaram się wyjść wcześniej z dyżuru. A także _to nie jest twoja sprawa_.

            – Więc byłeś _na dyżurze_?

            John parska.

            – Przypomnij mi, Sherlock – mówi oschle. – Kiedy dokładnie braliśmy ślub?

            W taki czy inny sposób ustawia mnie średnio raz w tygodniu, żebym przypadkiem nie zapomniał, gdzie moje miejsc. Zazwyczaj tyczy się to relacji z Mary a nie pomiędzy nami, ale i tym razem zmusza mnie do kooperacji w tym procederze, zakładając ręce na siebie i naciskając bezlitośnie:

            – _Kiedy?_

            Czuję, jak skóra napina mi się na policzkach. 

            – Nigdy – cedzę.

            – No, to skoro już to uzgodniliśmy, to bądź łaskaw... – Wyciąga klucze z torby i robi ręką ruch sugerujący, że mam się przesunąć.

            Podnoszę się ze schodów tylko po to, żeby zagrodzić mu drogę.

            – Powiedz, John – mówię płasko. – Chcesz skończyć jak Harriet?

            Obserwuję, jak zastyga w zaskoczeniu. Mięśnie żuchwy grają mu gniewie pod skórą, jakby przeżuwał niewypowiedziane przekleństwa.

            – Dosyć tego – kiedy odpowiada, jego głos wibruje zduszoną złością. – Przesuń się.

            Odpycham szorstko jego rękę.

            – To o nią chodzi, hm? Dlatego cały czas jesteś taki... – Wściekły, surowy, _pijany_. – Nieszczęśliwy?

            – To nie jest. Twoja. _Sprawa_.

            – Czy o twoją żonę?

            Wiem, że posuwam się za daleko. Powiem o jedno słowo za dużo i mogę obudzić się na Baker Street sam a Mary widywać od święta, o ile John mi _pozwoli_. A jednak kontynuuję, co prawdopodobnie znaczy, że dałem częściową wiarę szalonej sugestii Mycrofta.

             – Twoją córkę? Całą sprawę z twoją rodziną?

            – Moja rodzina _nie istnieje_ – oznajmia John lodowato. – Jest tylko Mary.

            Trzy lata stopniowej degradacji naszej przyjaźni robią swoje. Ledwo wyczuwam ból wzniecony tym dobitnym stwierdzeniem – przypomina drapanie przez grube spodnie.

            – Czy to _ja_? – wypluwam, na tyle agresywnie, że nie wypadam ani błagalnie ani rozpaczliwie, ale i tak natychmiast próbuję się poprawić, wskazując dłonią na kamienicę: – _To_? 

            Wściekłość Johna niespodziewanie imploduje do zrezygnowania.

            – To nie tak, Sherlock. – Przykłada kciuki do nasady brwi. Jest coś łagodnego w sposobie, w jakim wypowiada słowa i to sprawia, że przełykanie śliny naraz staje się trudne, ponieważ oznacza, że _owszem_ : to _ja_. – To nie jest takie proste.

            Usta mam dziwnie zesztywniałe.

            – Wydaje się całkiem proste.

            – To nie jest dobry czas na tę dyskusję.

            – Po prostu to powiedz, John – oświadczam drętwo. – _To_ ci nie wystarcza, więc...

            John wchodzi mi w słowo.

            – Powiedziałbym raczej, że _to_ – gestykuluje jedną ręką w stronę naszych okien, a drugą schodów, na których przez chwilą siedziałem – staje się odrobinę _za dużo._

            Myślę o pięćdziesięciu tysiącach funtów na jego koncie i momencie, w którym zrobi z nich użytek.

            – Jestem wstawiony – przyznaje John z pewnym wahaniem, przerywając ciszę. – To nie jest dobry czas na tę dyskusję – powtarza. – Porozmawiamy kiedy indziej.

            Nie ruszam się z miejsca.

            – Wiedziałeś, że ulubioną bohaterką Mary jest _Ilse Burnley_? – wyduszam bez związku. Brzmię chrapliwie, oskarżycielsko i nonsensownie.

            Nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówię. Sam nie mam dokładnego pojęcia o czym mówię, a zwłaszcza dlaczego.

            – Na Boga, Sherlock... – John wybałusza na mnie oczy ze zgrozą. W jego głosie słyszę autentyczny niepokój. – Co to ma wspólnego z _czymkolwiek_? Popadasz w kompletną paranoję...

            Cofa się o krok, przyglądając mi się z nieprzyjemnie medycznym zainteresowaniem.

            – Czego chcesz ode mnie? O co naprawdę idzie z tym przesłuchaniem, co? Chodzi o Mary czy o ciebie? – Egzaminuje mnie wzrokiem, jakbym był kawałkiem dowodu rzeczowego. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć w ten cały zawoalowany sposób, że to _ty_ jesteś nieszczęśliwy?

            To oczywiste dla _Mycrofta_ (!), tymczasem John wygląda, jakby pierwszy raz przyszło mu to głowy.

            – Sherlock? – Unosi pytająco brwi. – O to chodzi, tak?

            Nagle kontury jego postaci rozmywają mi się przed oczami.

            – Odpowiedz. _Co_ ci nie wystarcza?

            Tracę ostrość widzenia. Milczę, zdruzgotany i całkowicie bezradny wobec tego faktu.

            John patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie.

            – To twoje zapalenie czy...?

            Wycofuję się poza strumień światła.

            – To zapalenie – warczę ze złością.

 

***

 

            – Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

            Po około dwunastu wypijam większość wody ze zbiornika umieszczonego ponad toaletą i powtarzam w myślach to, do czego doszedłem w przeciągu trzydziestu sekund pół doby temu.   

            Mogę być w Wielkiej Brytanii albo Irlandii, ewentualnie na Cyprze lub Malcie. Wykluczam Singapur, Hong Kong i Malezję. Mogę też znajdować się gdziekolwiek indziej, a instalacja elektryczna została zamontowana specjalnie, żebym popadł w bezowocne ruminacje wokół kontaktu.

            Pomieszczenie jest dosyć wąskie, ale wysokie, zatem _raczej_ nie znajduje w czyjejś piwnicy ani ogrodowej altance.

            Nikt nie groził mi od dwóch lat. Mogę mieć do czynienia z kimś wyjątkowo cierpliwym lub bezinteresownie sadystycznym.

            Najwyraźniej jest zarówno sadystyczny, jak niebywale cierpliwy, bo kiedy proponuję na głos bez większych nadziei:

            – Nie mógłbyś po prostu zabić mnie? – okazuje się, że po prostu tam _siedzi_ , czekając, aż się odezwę.

            – Mógłbym – odpowiada natychmiast. Ma neutralny, amerykański akcent. Jest Amerykaninem albo udaje, że nim jest albo po prostu nabył akcent obcując z popkulturą lub _cokolwiek_ i nic z tego nie pomoże mi się stąd wydostać. – Ale to nie rozwiąże twojego dylematu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I co, zęby Was bolą od dramatyzmu? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hej, dziecko Johna naprawdę nazywa się Mary Watson :D 
> 
> uwagi: family drama & patetyzm alert

 

            – Nie uważasz, że najwyższy czas z tym skończyć?

            To czwarta wizyta Mycrofta w miesiącu, druga ponad średnią. Nie podejrzewam, by miała skończyć się na herbacie, więc nie wysilam się nastawianiem wody, tylko zawijam się w szlafrok i kładę na kanapie w salonie – czyli łóżku Johna, ponieważ salon pełni rolę jego sypialni, odkąd Mary dostała własną – tyłem do Mycrofta, pozwalając mu zająć miejsce stojące w futrynie drzwi.

            – Jak długo jeszcze masz zamiar się bawić w Mary Poppins?

            Nakrywam się narzutą.

            – Będę udawał, że nie wiem o czym mówisz, dopóki nie dasz mi spokoju, więc może od razu sobie darujmy.

            Mój uprzykrzony brat puszcza propozycję pomimo uszu i przystępuje do dalszego pastwienia się nade mną.

            – Sądziłbym, że piastunka to profesja poniżej twoich kwalifikacji, ale skoro doszedłeś do innego wniosku, to może powinieneś zacząć czerpać z tego dochód.

            – Czego chcesz, Mycroft? – pytam opryskliwie. – Nie prosiłem o poradę zawodową.

            – Nie bądź głupi, Sherlock.

            Przymykam powieki i splatam dłonie na mostku.

            – Twoje standardy są wyśrubowane – mówię spokojnie. – Wedle nich zawsze będę głupi.

            Stopień, w jakim jestem z tym pogodzony w niewytłumaczalny sposób mnie pokrzepia.

            – Wiedziałeś, że oszczędności Johna wystarczą na wpłatę własną, gdyby zdecydował się zaciągnąć kredyt hipoteczny?

            – Tak, _wiedziałem_ – odszczekuję z irytacją, nie wchodząc w szczegóły, z których musiałoby wyniknąć, że John wcale nie uznał za stosowne powiadomić mnie, że w ogóle odkłada pieniądze i na co, lecz sprawdziłem stan jego konta, kiedy odprowadzał Mary na rytmikę.

            – Z pewnością wiesz zatem także, że dwa tygodnie temu zarejestrował się w _Andrews Agency_?

            Przyszedł tu planując, że wyciągnie mi dywan spod stóp i właśnie mu się udało.

            – Mhm – daję radę wymamrotać po dwóch sekundach, ale jest za późno: Mycroft już wie, że John szuka mieszkania za moimi plecami.

            Strzepuję z siebie narzutę w irracjonalnej potrzebie, żeby zminimalizować kontakt cielesny z powierzchnią, na której John spędza noce. Podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej i składam dłonie w trójkąt.

            Wbijam wzrok w kominek, unikając patrzenia Mycroftowi w oczy. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przez wiecznie jadzące się spojówki wyglądam, jakbym chodził cały czas na granicy płaczu, a nie chcę prowokować go do dociekań jaki procent prawdy kryje się w tym wrażeniu.

            Kanapa ugina się lekko, kiedy Mycroft siada obok mnie.  

            Nie oponuję. Skoro już spacyfikował mnie czterema pytaniami, to równie dobrze mogę dowiedzieć  się, co ma do powiedzenia.

            Kładzie parasolkę na stoliku w poprzek białego, pluszowego królika Mary.

            – Sherlock, czy ty chcesz – zwiesza głos, obracając jakiś koncept w myślach – ...mieć dziecko?

            Pyta o to bez dezaprobaty, jakby ta idea nie odstręczała go z gruntu – a przecież wiem, że go mierzi – a tylko głęboko zastanawiała.

            Unoszę brew sceptycznie.

            – _Naprawdę_ , Mycroft?

            – Ponieważ _jeżeli byś chciał_ – naciska tak miękko, że czuję się poniżony jego troską – to może powinieneś wziąć pod rozwagę zabranie się do tego od innej strony.

            – Słyszałem, że jesteś inteligentny. Jesteś moim bratem. Znasz mnie ponad trzydzieści lat. Przychodzisz tu dwa razy w miesiącu. I dochodzisz do wniosku, że _zapragnąłem prokreacji_?

            Mycroft odchrząkuje.

            – John...

            Czasami to, jak wszystko sprowadza się do _Johna_ sprawia, że z trudem powstrzymuję się od obgryzania paznokci.

            – Nie łudź się, Sherlock. On i tak odejdzie. Nie jesteście rodziną – oświadcza mój uczynny brat z bezduszną życzliwością. – Radziłbym uprzedzić jego ruch.

            Zastanawiam się, czy zostałem zaprogramowany na odrzucenie w procesie wczesnej socjalizacji wewnątrzrodzinnej, tak jak John przejął marny model ojcostwa i teraz musi się wysilać, żeby zmodyfikować odruchy albo znieczulić whisky, żeby o tym zapomnieć.

            – Nie chcę mieć _dziecka_. – W momencie, w którym decyduję się udzielić prawdziwej odpowiedzi rozumiem, że się złamałem. Wypowiadam to, co stało mi w gardle od wielu miesięcy: –  I _nie mogę_ odejść.

            – John trzyma wszystkie sznurki – ciągnę sucho, próbując brzmieć, jakbym po prostu podawał informację, a nie _przeżywał_ jej treść _._ – Wyprowadzę się i mogę zapomnieć o Mary.

            Wpatruję się w kominek, usilnie starając się ignorować fakt, że właśnie wyspowiadałem się _Mycroftowi_.

            Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem.

            Prawdopodobnie nie bez znaczenia pozostaje, że nie odbyłem żadnej istotnej rozmowy z dorosłym człowiekiem przynajmniej od czasu, kiedy zrozumiałem, że jej potrzebuję. 

            Mycroft wyciąga królika Mary spod parasolki i z namysłem prostuje jego poplątane uszy.

            – Chyba że...

            Dobrze wiem, że _nie ma_ alternatywy, a jednak czuję, jak mięśnie tężeją mi w oczekiwaniu na zwieńczenie wypowiedzi. Z reguły Mycroft jest do bólu przewidywalny, ze swoim umiłowaniem struktur i pociągiem do rytuałów.    

            Ale nie tym razem.

            – Chyba, że _ty_ ją zatrzymasz.

            Mija dobrych kilka sekund, zanim dociera do mnie, że przestałem kontemplować kominek i wgapiam się teraz w nieporuszone oblicze mego brata z wyjątkowo tępą miną.  

            – Mam ją porwać i wyjechać do Albanii? – sarkam w końcu.

            Mycroft mruży oczy, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

            – John nie jest przesadnie... wydolny wychowawczo, czyż nie?

            Mówi tak, jakbyśmy mieli toczyć o Mary jakąś sądowną batalię – której na dodatek miałbym szansę nie przegrać. _Nigdy_ z _nikim_ nie rozmawiam o Johnie, ale to nie przeszkadzało mi egzystować w dziecięcym przekonaniu, że przed Mycroftem i tak nic się nie ukryje. Nagle nabieram wątpliwości, czy nie popełniłem błędu w ocenie sytuacji.

            – Chyba nie słuchałeś się zbyt uważnie – odpowiadam kwaśno. – W jaki sposób _ja_ miałbym ją zatrzymać? Wiesz, że _to_ – mówię z pewnym oporem, rysując palcem wskazującym trójkąt w powietrzu – nie jest żadne oficjalne... legalnie obowiązujące... ustalenie, prawda? – upewniam się podejrzliwie.

            Moja relacja z Mary zasadza się na przywiązaniu emocjonalnym, na tyle obopólnym, że wciąż scala nas w para-rodzinną komórkę... przynajmniej dopóki John pracuje w trybie pięćdziesięciu godzin tygodniowo, co równa się minimum tysiącu pięciuset funtom dodatkowego wydatku miesięcznie, gdyby musiał zapewnić jej opiekę.

            – Nie jesteśmy rodziną – powtarzam słowa Mycrofta. – Nie jestem z nią spokrewniony.

            Jeżeli podświadomie miałem nadzieję, że werbalizacja problemu go zlikwiduje, myliłem się. Nie czuję się ani trochę lepiej, za to potrzebuję zapalić tak bardzo, że zaraz dostanę ślinotoku.

            Mycroft świdruje mnie osobliwym spojrzeniem, jakby oceniał, czy jestem wystarczająco dojrzały, by znieść prawdę na temat świętego Mikołaja.

            – Ale jesteś spokrewniony _ze mną_ – przypomina, brzmiąc jednocześnie uspokajająco i _niepokojąco_. – A ja jestem bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem.

            Nieśpiesznie wygładza królikowi uszy i przekazuje go w moje ręce.

            – W przeciwieństwie do Johna.

 

***

           

            Zasnąłem.

            Zrywam się z podłogi w panice, przez chwilę nie pamiętając czemu ją odczuwam.

            – Spokojnie. Spałeś trzynaście minut. Wciąż masz godzinę.

            Czy _sprowadziłem_ to na nas fantazjując o życiu bez Johna?

            Skurcze żołądka, dreszcze chłodu i wyczerpania, poczucie winy i rosnące przerażenie – sprawiają, że myślenie staje się trudne. Siadam pod ścianą, podkurczając kolana. 

            _Co_ mogę zrobić _w godzinę_?

            Tylko jedno – dostosować się do warunków.

            Przykładam otwarte dłonie wewnętrzną stroną do oczodołów.

            Wyobrażałem sobie _życie_ bez Johna. Rozważanie _świata_ bez niego ma zupełnie inny ciężar gatunkowy.

            Myślałem o ucieczce dlatego, że w praktyce _już_ żyję bez niego, co jest coraz bardziej i bardziej nie do zniesienia – ponieważ w istocie chcę dzielić z nim nie tylko mieszkanie ani nawet życie jego dziecka; chcę z nim żyć _naprawdę_ , naprawdę _razem_ ; nawet od kiedy stało się jasne, że nasz układ lokalowy nie zdał egzaminu i raczej dobiega końca niż ewoluuje; nawet _teraz_ ; i to pragnienie zaczęło się rozwijać na długo zanim istnienie Mary stało się możliwością.

            Wszystko – włącznie z moim dławiącym sentymentem do Mary – zawsze sprowadza się do Johna.

            Świat bez niego nie ma prawa istnieć.

            Odchylam głowę do tyłu i otwieram oczy.

            – John – mówię.  

            Odpowiedź jest tak szybka, że mam wrażenie, jakby rozlegała się wewnątrz mojej czaszki:

            – Nie wyrażasz się szczególnie klarownie.

            Patrzę w ciemny ekran przytwierdzony do ściany.

            – Twoja szlachetna oferta zakładała ocalenie jednej osoby. – Zastanawiam się, czy monitor znalazł się tu abym mógł oglądać transmisję z egzekucji. – Zabij Johna.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to opowiadanie trochę mnie przeraża, bo zmusza mnie do wychodzenia daleeeko poza moją fanfikowo-pisaniową comfort zone, ale póki co jakoś się trzymam, mam nadzieję, że Wy także (ktoś stawia jednak te kudosy, więc wnioskuję, że może nie bez czytania ;p)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt :)  
> Dla mnie najlepszym prezentem jest fakt, że właśnie to czytacie ;) 
> 
> uwagi do rozdziału: życie

         **V.**

 

            John uprzejmie proponuje, żeby Mycroft został na obiedzie, Mycroft uprzejmie się zgadza, a ja uprzejmie kładę przed nim talerz, chociaż żaden z nas nie ma ochoty na wspólny posiłek.  

            Mary wdrapuje mi się na kolana i zwiesza nogi po obu stronach moich bioder. Machinalnie poprawiam zamszową spinkę wpiętą przy jej skroni i w rozkojarzeniu zaczynam bawić się jasnymi włosami puszczonymi luźno na plecach, poniżej koczka związanego na czubku kształtnej głowy.

            Świat jest _łatwiejszy_ , kiedy Mary mnie odeń amortyzuje – niestety stwarza to efekt uboczny w postaci alienacji samej Mary, co z kolei nie całkiem podoba się jej ojcu.

            John stawia wazę na środku blatu.

            – Usiądź przy stole, Mary – nakazuje. 

            – Jestem przy stole.

            John wypuszcza z ust znużone westchnienie.

            – _Przodem_ do stołu na _swoim_ krześle.

            Mary opieszale zsuwa się z mojego krzesła i zasiada przy węższym krańcu stołu, naprzeciwko Mycrofta. John przelewa pełną chochlę kremowej zupy do jej ulubionej miseczki, w całości zatapiając wzór, którym ozdobiono naczynie od wewnątrz, a następnie nakłada mi podobną ilość i podsuwa wazę w stronę przeciwległego krańca stołu.

            – Więc, Mycroft... Czemu zawdzięczamy twoją wizytę – odzywa się, jakby w ostatniej chwili decydując się nie pozostawiać dalszej części pytania w domyśle – ...w tak niewielkim odstępie od poprzedniej?

            Pytanie wypływa z półjawnej uszczypliwości, nie kurtuazji. Zarówno w opinii Johna jak i mojej, wizyty Mycrofta przypominają inspekcje, z którego to względu obaj uznajemy je za niepożądane, każdy z innego powodu.

            –  Cóż. – Mycroft plami spód swojego talerza mikroskopijną porcją zupy. – Miałem nadzieję na degustację – kłamie bezwstydnie. – Wytwory kulinarne mego brata wciąż nie przestają mnie intrygować.

            John kwituje wyjaśnienie powątpiewającym uniesieniem brwi.

            – W takim razie liczę, że drugie danie cię nie rozczaruje. Obawiam się, że ja nie mam tyle polotu... Mary, nie gmeraj w zupie, tylko zjadaj.

            Wkrótce staje się jasne, że szybko nie dojdziemy do części obiadu sygnowanej przez Johna, ponieważ Mary dokonuje krytycznej oceny sensorycznej posiłku i oznajmia, że nie jest głodna. 

            –  _Mary._

            –  Ta zupa jest niedobra.

            – Skąd możesz wiedzieć, skoro nawet nie tknęłaś, hm?

            –  Możesz zostawić kalafiora – proponuję.

            John piorunuje mnie wzrokiem. 

            _– Pozwolisz...?_

            Zaciskam zęby, wbijając spojrzenie we własną łyżkę.

            – Musisz zjeść zupę, króliczku – wyłuszcza John – ponieważ zupa jest zdrowa i pożywna.

            –  Mycroft nie je! – woła Mary oskarżycielsko.

            John patrzy z przyganą na _mnie_ , jakbym ponosił odpowiedzialność za praktyki żywieniowe mojego brata.

            – Jedz – rzucam półgębkiem w jego kierunku, podczas gdy John tłumaczy zmęczonym, monotonnym głosem:

            – Mycroft jest dorosły i nie musi rosnąć. Kiedy był w twoim wieku jadł mnóstwo zupy i dlatego dzisiaj jest taki... – zająkuje się. – Hm, skuteczny.

            –  Ale ona jest _zielona_ , tato.

            Preferencje Mary zmieniają się tak często, że ciężko za nimi nadążyć.                       

            –  Zjedz połowę, a następnym razem zrobię pomarańczową – wtrącam pojednawczo.

            –  _Sherlock._

–  Nie dam rady – jęczy Mary z rozpaczą.

            John przesuwa dłonie po twarzy.

            – Dosyć tego. Sherlock zrobił zupę... _proszę cię_... – dodaje z naciskiem, kiedy otwieram usta, skoro praktycznie _wywołał_ mnie do odpowiedzi – i masz ją zjeść. Koniec dyskusji.

            Pociera nos palcami wskazującymi, przymykając powieki.

            –  Możesz zostawić kalafiora – ustępuje.

            –  Ale...

            – Koniec targowania, Mary. Małe dziewczynki powinny być grzeczne i słuchać swoich rodziców. Nie dostaniesz drugiego dania, dopóki nie zjesz przynajmniej połowy. O deserze nie wspominając.

            – Ale _sama_ piekłam pierniczki...! – wykrzykuje Mary, oburzona nieprawością ultimatum, po czym, wobec braku reakcji Johna, odwraca się ku mnie i szepcze drżąco: –  Nie jestem głodna.

            Szklisty nalot pokrywający jej piwne tęczówki skrapla się na linii dolnej powieki i zaczyna przeciekać przez płowe rzęsy.       

            Właściciel prototypu całej tej szczególnej oprawy oczu cedzi złowrogo:

             – Milcz.

            Stukam palcami prawej ręki o blat.

            Obecność Mycrofta mnie dekoncentruje: czuję się mu wystawiony do oglądu jak na tacy, a nie chcę, aby odniósł wrażenie, że rzeczy mają się tak, jak mają się w istocie.

            –  Naprawdę robiła pierniczki – mówię w końcu z ociąganiem. – Miały być...

            Ale nie precyzuję, czym miały być ( _niespodzianką dla ciebie_ ), ponieważ John wali pięścią w stół, krzycząc:

            – Do _ciężkiej cholery_! Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć?!

            Odruchowo przykrywam dłonią rączkę Mary – źle reaguje na wrzaski – lecz ona jak oparzona wyrywa ją z mojego uścisku, odskakując tak gwałtownie, że krzesło, na którym siedziała, upada na ziemię.

            – Nie będę jadła twojej pieprzonej zupy! – piszczy histerycznie. – Nienawidzę was! Nie–na–wi–dzę was!

            Chwyta porcelanową miskę w obie ręce, unosi ponad głowę, cofa się o krok i z pełną premedytacją trzaska naczyniem o podłogę.

            Zielona breja bryzga nam w twarze.

            Pierwsze co rejestruję, gdy otwieram oczy dwie sekundy później, niż nakazuje mi instynkt, to zdębiała mina Johna. Później w kadr wchodzi Mycroft.

            – Na mnie najwyższy czas. – Jego pełne potępienia spojrzenie komunikuje jasno: _dobry Boże, doprowadziłeś się do ruiny_. Żałuję, że nie powstrzymałem się od korzystania ze zmysłu wzroku chwilę dłużej. – Dziękuję za... doświadczenie. I zupę.

            John zrywa się z miejsca, gdy tylko Mycroft opuszcza pomieszczenie.

            –  Skaleczyłaś się?!

            Po prostu tam siedzę, w mdłych oparach słodkiego groszku, słuchając spazmatycznego oddechu Mary i obserwując, jak John ściera maź z jej czoła, policzków i przedramion, ogląda ją ze wszystkich stron w poszukiwaniu obrażeń, po czym, nie znalazłszy żadnych, martwieje w siadzie klęcznym, ze zwieszoną głową i dłońmi opartymi o kolana.

            Przez pięć sekund jestem przekonany, że rzuci ścierką i wyjdzie – ale on w milczeniu rozwiązuje włosy Mary splecione poziomo wzdłuż czoła, wyłuskuje z nich spinki, wysupłuje gumki, i szorstkimi ruchami oczyszcza jasne pasma jedno po drugim przy pomocy wilgotnej szmatki, w akompaniamencie urywanego szlochu, by następnie, nie zważając, że ciało Mary pręży się nienaturalnie przeciwko jego ramionom, bezpardonowo wynosi dziecko z kuchni, uprzedziwszy tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu:

            – Idziesz do pokoju i nie wyjdziesz, dopóki nie przemyślisz swojego zachowania.

            Letnia zawiesina spływa mi łukiem brwiowym na policzek i skapuje z brody na obojczyk.

            Rozpoznaję dźwięk klucza szczękającego w zamku. Po chwili wraca John, wymija mnie oraz porcelanowe skorupy i kieruje się do zamrażarki, skąd wyjmuje pojemnik z lodem. Rąbie nim o deskę do krojenia, nabiera pełną garść kostek i wrzuca je do szklanki, resztę zostawiając tam, gdzie upadły. Przechodzi do salonu, wytrząsa parę kropel cieczy z leżącej na biurku butelki _Danielsa_ , mamrocze posępnie "wspaniale", wyciąga nową zza _Atlasu chirurgii laparoskopowej i zabiegów małoinwazyjnych_ i siada na fotelu, tyłem do mnie.

            Przyglądam się, jak miodowy płyn wlewa się pomiędzy kostki lodu.

            Szloch dochodzący zza ściany powoli przemienia się w jednostajne buczenie, aż wreszcie cichnie.

            Obcieram brodę rękawem.

            – Naprawdę masz zamiar ją trzymać w zamkniętym pokoju? – pytam cierpko.

            Szklanka powraca na stolik w połowie opróżniona.

            – Nie masz jakiegoś innego miejsca do siedzenia?

            – Wydawało mi się, że jednym z założeń wynajmowania mieszkania jest możliwość siedzenia we własnej kuchni – zauważam chłodno.

            – Nie do końca zakładałem, że widok z twojej kuchni obejmie moją sypialnię.

            Jedenaście razy sugerowałem, żebyśmy zmienili mieszkanie – raz nawet faktycznie to _powiedziałem_ , a ponieważ nigdy nie wrócił do tematu wiem, że jeżeli się wyprowadzi, to beze mnie.

            John prawie minutę gładzi krawędź szklanki wnętrzem kciuka.

             – Wytłumacz mi, proszę – mówi, z wyczuwalnym trudem zduszając agresję. – _W jaki sposób_ mam ją wychowywać, z tobą neutralizującym każdy mój ruch, hm?

             Nie odpowiadam. To nie jest prawdziwe pytanie i żadna odpowiedź nie zadowoli Johna, nawet, gdybym zawarł w niej wszystko, co życzy sobie słyszeć.

            – Mary potrzebuje zasad.

            Idiotyczna czułość, z jaką maca tę szklankę, stopniowo doprowadza mnie do szału, jakby urągała mi osobiście. 

            – A ja nie mogę żadnych egzekwować, ponieważ _ty_ nie chcesz naruszyć waszej ckliwej symbiozy. Może to było ujmujące na początku, tylko że teraz odbywa się moim kosztem. – Przerywa. – I to mi cholernie działa na nerwy, Sherlock, bo nie ty będziesz ponosił konsekwencje za kilka lat.

            Mary mieszka na Baker Street odkąd skończyła trzy miesiące. Oglądałem jej pierwsze kroki, słuchałem jej pierwszych słów. Smarowałem dziąsła, kiedy wyrzynały jej się zęby; pilnowałem, żeby nie rozdrapywała krost, kiedy chorowała na ospę wietrzną. Nauczyłem ją odróżniać lewą stronę od prawej, wiązać buty i jeździć na łyżwach.

 _Gdzie_ będę za kilka lat?

            Zdarza się, że to pytanie spędza mi sen z powiek; bywa że jest pierwszym, co przychodzi mi do głowy po przebudzeniu.

            A im bardziej otwartą odpowiedź udałoby mi się wymusić na Johnie, tym szybciej musiałbym zmierzyć się z faktem, że od bardzo długiego czasu wznoszę konstrukcję pozbawioną fundamentów.

            John nieśpieszne dopija swoją whisky, po czym pochyla się, wparłszy łokcie na kolanach i zagapia przed siebie, w okno albo na mój pusty fotel.

            – Przepraszam – odzywa się wreszcie łagodniej. – To nie jest twoja wina.

            Jestem przyzwyczajony do jego frustracji, nasilanej aktywnościami, w które usiłuje przed nią uciec, czyli pracą przez trzy czwarte doby i seksem ze świeżymi stażystkami.

            – To ja muszę zorganizować wszystko inaczej.

            Frustracja Johna to _constans_. Tym, co faktycznie usuwa mi grunt spod nóg, jest jego autorefleksja. John uważa mój udział w życiu swojej córki za nadużycie dokonane z rozpędu i kontynuowane z wygody. Nie ma żadnego obiektywnego powodu, dla którego miałbym w nim pozostać.

            Jestem częścią życia Mary wyłącznie na mocy decyzji Johna a konkretniej jej braku – i jeśli mnie _przeprasza_ , zaczynam żywić obawę, że w końcu rzeczywiście ją podejmie.

            Stopień, w jakim stałem się zdany na jego łaskę, przyprawia mnie o mdłości; podobnie jak to, że jeszcze trzy lata temu byłem gotowy popaść we wzajemną zależność dobrowolnie, skwapliwie i całkowicie, dokładnie w momencie, w którym powinienem był zachować największą czujność.

            Mielę słowa w ustach.

            – To znaczy _jak_? – pytam wreszcie ze wstrętem.

            Gdybym uległ złudzeniu, że czegoś się dowiem, prędko bym się rozczarował.

            John podnosi się z fotela i podchodzi do kanapy, gdzie leży jego kurtka.

            – Nie teraz, Sherlock. – Niedbale owija szalik wokół szyi. – Miałem szesnastogodzinny dyżur. Chcę tylko odrobiny spokoju.

            Wchodzi do kuchni, krusząc podeszwą kawałek rozbitego talerza, i zostawia klucze obok mojego nadgarstka.

            –  Proszę – mówi w taki sposób, że do rozstrzygnięcia pozostaje, czy wysuwa żądanie czy daje przyzwolenie. – Rozwiąż to po swojemu. Możesz nakarmić ją kurczakiem z KFC.

            Czekam, aż zejdzie po schodach i idę do pokoju Mary.

            – _Nigdy_ więcej się do was nie odezwę! – krzyczy, ciskając pluszowym królikiem o szafę, a ze złości trzęsie się jej broda. – Nienawidzę cię!

            – Rozumiem – odpowiadam, i naprawdę _rozumiem_ , ponieważ aktualnie sam się nienawidzę za własną pasywność, a Johna za to, że mnie w nią wpędził.

            – Chciałbym jednak, żebyś pamiętała o jednym.

            Przyklękam i kładę dłonie na barkach Mary, tak że wciąż dzieli nas odległość moich wyprostowanych ramion. Patrzę w jej rozognione policzki, zacięte usta, zajadłe spojrzenie.

            – Ja _zawsze_ cię kocham.

 

***

 

            Tracę rachubę czasu.

            Kulę się na podłodze, bezmyślnie ssąc wnętrze własnych policzków w instynktownej próbie pobudzenia ślinianek do pracy. Oczy kłują mnie nieznośnie, tak że nie potrafię utrzymać ich otwartych dłużej niż dwadzieścia sekund, a ból stawów spowodowany zimnem, zmęczeniem i odwodnieniem, momentami kompletnie stłumia działanie umysłu. Poddaję się temu bez oporu, bo jedyne o czym myślę to: _dlaczego_ i gdzie jest John i czy naprawdę wydałem na niego wyrok śmierci; czy on ma Johna i _Mary_ , Boże, co ona _je_ ; i gdzie jest John i czy naprawdę pozbawiłem życia człowieka, za które prawdopodobnie potrafiłbym oddać swoje; i dlaczego, dlaczego _ja_?

            Ale jest jasne, dlaczego ja – ponieważ to, czym się zajmuję, ściąga na mnie _uwagę_ , i to było w porządku, kiedy odpowiadałem tylko za siebie i nie miałem nic do stracenia oraz kiedy dzieliłem pociąg do adrenaliny z Johnem... ale nie teraz, gdy sprowadzam _zło_ na kogoś, kto nie rozumie nawet jeszcze jego konceptu, nie kiedy trzymam się własnego życia kurczowo jak nigdy wcześniej, ponieważ myśl, że miałbym się nie obudzić i nie zobaczyć jej następnego dnia, i kolejnego, i _nigdy_ , ściska mnie za gardło.

            Nie może mieć Mary, mówię sobie, ponieważ Mary jest u moich rodziców i gdyby została uprowadzona, to podniosło by alarm i Mycroft przypuszczalnie znalazł by nas do tej pory.

            _Gdzie jest John?_

            Myślę o tym, jak życzyłem sobie nie musieć oglądać go każdego dnia, a potem ból narasta obezwładniająco i paraliżuje wszelkie myślenie.

            – ...chory bydlaku.

            Po jakimś czasie słyszę głos Johna i wydaje mi się, że odchodzę od zmysłów.  

            Zrywam się z ziemi tak gwałtownie, że się zataczam. Dopadam ściany i osuwam się przed nią, gorączkowo przesuwając dłońmi po ekranie, z nagła rozżarzonym feerią kolorów, wyzwalającą ostry ból oczu.

            Przed nimi rozciąga się obraz pomieszczenia, w którym jestem. Stare jarzeniówki oświetlają ostrym, nieprzyjemnym blaskiem jasnożółte ściany. Pancerne drzwi pośrodku jednej ze nich. W rogach u sufitu kamery, migające czerwonymi lampkami – dwa punkciki zawieszone w rogach ekranu, widoczne z perspektywy kamery rejestrującej scenę. Niewielka muszla klozetowa w kącie.

            Ale na bocznej ścianie wcale nie wisi ekran, a w pomieszczeniu nie znajduję się ja, tylko John.

            John, w rozwiązanym szlafroku, bawełnianej pidżamie i czymś na stopach (butach? skarpetkach? kapciach?). Bezsilnie wodzę palcami po pikselach układających się w jego podobiznę, powtarzając raz po raz _John_ , _kurwa_ i _nie_ w trzech różnych wariantach, podczas gdy John nerwowo przemierza wnętrze tam i z powrotem, rzucając przekleństwami.

            – Masz minutę.

            John uderza pięścią o mur, opiera o nią czoło i mamrocze coś niewyraźnie. Zdaje się, że jest to:

            – Boże, wybacz.

            Później głośno i wyraźnie wypowiada jedno słowo:

            – Mary.

            Głośniki wypełnia zniesmaczone cmokanie.

            – _John._ Aj, aj... Nie wyrażasz się zbyt precyzyjnie...

            John nakrywa głowę przedramionami.

            – Ocal Mary – warczy i nieruchomieje pod ścianą.

            Odnoszę już wrażenie, że obraz się zawiesił, gdy znajomy głos obwieszcza:

            – Gratulacje. Możesz otworzyć drzwi – zaś John podnosi głowę, ale wcale nie idzie do drzwi, tylko znika w ścianie naprzeciwko nich, poza zasięgiem kamery... a drzwi, które się otwierają, znajdują się za moimi plecami.

            Odwracam się gwałtownie.

            Stoi tu: blady, zmęczony i znękany, w wełnianych skarpetkach, a na jego twarzy maluje się taki wyraz, że nie wiem, czy roześmieje się czy rozpłacze.  Nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy.

           – Boże... – wydusza.

            A ja bełkoczę:

            – John...

            Nieprzytomnie wczepiam palce w materiał szlafroka napinający się na jego karku, pozwalając gnieść się w bolesnym uścisku.

            Chropowata powierzchnia spękanych warg przyciska się do mojego czoła.  

            _– John._

 

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> właściwie mam do tego ścieżkę dźwiękową, zainteresowani?  
> na ten rozdział: ONE, w interpretacji Damiena Rice'a  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0CsAfqNvmw


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, słowo wstępne z okazji S04E01.  
> Zależało mi, żeby skończyć fik przed premierą nowego sezonu, żeby mnie nie ograbił z motywacji do pisania - nie udało się, ale póki co fanfik nie tylko nie traci na zgodności z kanonem, ale chwilowo nawet zyskuje (oczywiście z drobnymi różnicami) xD (co do jakości filmowej się nie wypowiadam) Postaram się skończyć przed końcówką serii, bo coś mi się wydaje, że The Final Problem da w pewnej materii więcej niż jakikolwiek fanfik, więc... ;) 
> 
> uwagi do rozdziału:  
> \- miałki i słaby John - jest, refleksyjny Sherlock - jest, dziękuję Moffatiss <3  
> \- dużo zaimków  
> \- i emocji

          **VI.**

 

            John stoi naprzeciwko. Próbuję mu coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast słów wypluwam pierze pościelowe, zachłystuję się i krztuszę i _krztuszę_ , nie mogąc złapać oddechu, z każdym kaszlnięciem umacniając się w przekonaniu, że umrę. Pot spływa mi po czole, łzy paniki wyciekają z oczu, po czym budzę się w ciemnej sypialni, dysząc z wysiłku. Piekący ból przeżera mi oczodoły.

            Skopuję kołdrę na ziemię.

            Kiedy budzę się po raz drugi, otacza mnie woń szamponu rumiankowego i naturalnego mydła potasowego, a pokój rozświetla ciepły, pomarańczowy blask lampki nocnej.

            Piwne oczy Johna wpatrują się we mnie w skupieniu.

            – Nie mogę spać – mówi Mary i nalega, żebym zagrał jej coś lub chociaż zaśpiewał.

            Mrugam powiekami i zerkam na zegarek. Trzydzieści osiem minut po pierwszej. Wyobrażam sobie, co John by powiedział, gdybym zaczął grać na skrzypcach w środku nocy. Śpiewanie nadal mnie peszy, zapewne dlatego, że muzyka przez większość życia służyła mi jako jedyny środek wyrażania emocji, więc jeżeli do linii melodycznej mam dołączyć jeszcze słowa, czuję się przytłoczony.

            Siadam na łóżku, opieram się o wezgłowie i wciągam Mary w przestrzeń pomiędzy moją klatką piersiową a ugiętymi nogami, podkładając jasiek pod jej głowę. John uważa, że jest za duża, żeby asystować jej w zasypianiu jak niemowlakowi – ale uważał tak nawet, kiedy rzeczywiście _była_ niemowlakiem i nie trzymam się ściśle jego wytycznych, na wypadek, gdyby miał rację, kiedy mi wytknął, że całym tym tuleniem kompensuję jakąś własną potrzebę. John przejawia tendencję do utrzymywania ludzi żyjących w jego pobliżu na permanentnym deficycie oksytocyny, a nie chcę, żeby Mary musiała sobie cokolwiek kompensować w moim wieku.

            – Kiedy będzie lato? – pyta, przylepiając wnętrze dłoni do mojego torsu.

            – Obawiam się, króliczku – mówię, kładąc brodę w miejscu, gdzie na czaszce Mary stykają się szwy wieńcowy i strzałkowy – że dopiero za cztery miesiące.  

            Delikatnie drapię jej ramię przez błękitną tkaninę frotte.

             – Chciałabym pojechać nad morze – mruczy sennie. 

            Tęsknota, którą wyczuwam w jej głosie natychmiast mi się udziela, przechodząc błyskawiczną ewolucję poprzez żal do gniewu.

            Zaduszam wspomnienie pogodnych dni w Narbonne wyobrażeniem kamienistego wybrzeża Brighton, zimnych plaży Edynburga i smaganych wiatrem irlandzkich zatok – a następnie koncentruję uwagę na ciepłym oddechu łaskoczącym okolice mojej pachy, obejmuję Mary ciasno i z rozmysłem pogrążam się w rozkładającym na łopatki uniesieniu, jakie przynosi mi fakt jej istnienia.

            Głaszczę jej włosy, gładzę policzki, oglądam paznokcie będące idealną kopią paznokci Johna w skali 1:3.

            – Ja też – odpowiadam.

            Odurzony wyrzutem opioidów do organizmu, znaczę krótkimi cmoknięciami końce palców obu małych dłoni, aż nasiąkam zapachem rumianku oraz tkliwością, bezwarunkową i odwzajemnioną i tak przemożną, że oblekam ją w melodię _Tomorrow_ – utworu, który Mary zna z telewizyjnej adaptacji z 1999 roku. Nigdy więcej nie odważę się zaśpiewać go głośniej niż szeptem, odkąd John mnie podsłuchał i zanim zamaskował pierwszą reakcję atakiem fałszywego kaszlu, zdążyłem zobaczyć na jego twarzy przedziwny grymas.

            Pod koniec piosenki przestaję się orientować, czy miała być wyznaniem miłości czy słowami pocieszenia i dla kogo.

            Kołyszę nas zgarbiony nad ciałem Mary, jakby sufit miał zawalić się nam na głowy. Przestaję percypować ból, jak pod działaniem anestetyku, czuję, jakbym tracił tożsamość. Zasypiam.

            Powracam do przytomności ponad dwie godziny później. Układam Mary na środku materaca, schodzę do kuchni po szklankę wody i szlag mnie trafia, kiedy pod kominkiem spostrzegam obcą kobietę w jasnoniebieskim uniformie praktykantki pielęgniarstwa wystającym spod rozpiętej bluzy letniego munduru polowego Johna.

            Z reguły nie mieszam się do jego romansów, ale regułą jest także, że konsumuje je w domu wyłącznie, jeżeli Mary znajduje się _poza_ nim.

            Był czas, kiedy nie potrafiłem przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że John poświęca to, co moglibyśmy mieć we troje – co _mieliśmy_ przez ponad rok, fatalny w skutkach o tyle, że zostawił mnie roztartego na miazgę i skomlącego o więcej – na rzecz upartego przeżywania drugiej młodości.

            Parę miesięcy później doceniłbym, gdyby po prostu przestał obcesowo obnosić się ze swoimi podbojami przed moim nosem.

            Obecnie naprawdę desperacko pragnę nie musieć codziennie go widywać.

            Przemierzam kuchnię i wyrastam obok kobiety, w milczeniu taksując ją spojrzeniem.

            – Och! – W pierwszej chwili drga w zaskoczeniu, po czym uśmiecha się do mnie przepraszająco, jakby to, że właśnie ogląda moje zdjęcie, automatycznie wystarczało za wzajemną prezentację. – Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłam. 

            Pachnie alkoholem, słodkimi perfumami i spermą, i Boże, jest młoda, młodsza niż jakakolwiek z poprzednich. Wyrazisty makijaż pokrywający jej twarz postarza ją wizualnie – i w takim celu został nałożony.

            Nie jestem pewien, czy ma dwadzieścia lat.

            Przesuwam wzrokiem po salonie, oświetlonym przyścienną lampą. 

            Kanapę zaściełają rolki bibuły, kolorowy brystol i kredki porozrzucane dokładnie w takiej samej konfiguracji, w jakiej widziałem je wieczorem, fotel Johna zawalony jest praniem, a pod moim leżą zrolowane rajstopy i zmięte majtki – z czego wnioskuję, że przerżnął ją właśnie tam.

            –  John powiedział, że nie będziesz... – Zerka na mnie i przerywa z miną świadczącą, że zwątpiła w jego zapewnienia. – Miał nic przeciwko...?

            Zawsze wiedzą, że mogą się na mnie natknąć i zawsze John przedstawia mnie jako najbardziej wielkoduszną osobę pod słońcem, której nie przeszkadza absolutnie nic. 

            Nie wnikam, czy dał jej do zrozumienia, że jestem kimś w rodzaju jego przyrodniego brata – jak tej, którą przypadkowo nakryłem z nim _in flagranti_ kilka tygodni temu – czy pozwolił przyjąć, że jesteśmy parą i praktykujemy _swinging,_ jak tej, która została na śniadanie w lipcu.

            Wyjmuję ramkę z jej rąk i odstawiam z powrotem na kominek, nie patrząc na fotografię.

            – John – mówię jadowicie – ma skłonność do pieprzenia od rzeczy.

            Od ręki identyfikuję elementy jej garderoby i gwałtownie podnoszę jedną po drugiej, oszołomiony kortyzolem zalewającym mój umysł, po czym zwijam całość w niedbały tobół i przemocą wciskam jej w ramiona.

            – Ja...

            – Zgaduję, że buty zostawiłaś na korytarzu – cedzę przez zęby, kładąc dłoń na jej karku i popychając przed sobą do wyjścia tak, że potyka się o własne stopy. Wyrzucam ją na schody, nie trzaskając drzwiami tylko dlatego, żeby nie robić hałasu.

            Prawdopodobnie mogłem załatwić to subtelniej.

            Nie mieści mi się w głowie, że John zaryzykował seks pod nosem dziecka, ale nie chodzi jedynie o Mary. Życzyłbym sobie być tak ponad wyborami Johna, jak coraz mniej przekonująco staram się prezentować na zewnątrz – ale prawda jest taka, że to one robią się ponad moje nerwy. Doszedłem do etapu, na którym stało się jasne, że nie sprostam ignorowaniu ich przez kolejne lata, co stawia mnie w bardzo niewygodnym położeniu – bez możliwości jednoczesnego ocalenia psychiki i zatrzymania Mary.

            Lokuję się na kanapie pomiędzy wyklejankami, szykując się do nieuniknionej konfrontacji, ale kiedy John opuszcza łazienkę i wchodzi do salonu w rozpiętych spodniach od munduru, z dwoma szklankami w jednej ręce a butelką w drugiej, niespodziewanie tracę siły.

            – _John._

Wypowiadam jego imię jak zarzut, w tak rozgoryczony sposób, że brzmienie własnego głosu wyzwala we mnie falę autopogardy. 

            – Chryste...

            John cofa się gwałtownie, obraca wokół własnej osi, rzuca szklanki na fotel i pośpiesznie dopina spodnie.

            Wygląda żenująco, w tym żołnierskim pastiszu męskości, z cholernymi _nieśmiertelnikami_ zwisającymi z szyi. Włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu z pozorną niestarannością, skórę zaczerwienioną seksem, prysznicem i...

            Marszczę brwi.

            – Czy ty jesteś – w ostatniej chwili zmieniam kurs pytania – _normalny_?

            Sam czuję się niewiarygodnie pospolity. Dociera do mnie z całą klarownością, że prowadzę mieszczańskie życie w najgorszym wydaniu. Jestem bardziej nudny niż zarzucił mi Moriarty, zaś zwyczajny prawie tak, jak przypuszcza Mycroft. 

            John rozgląda się naokoło z niezbyt inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy, powoli przetwarzając sytuację.

            – Gdzie...? Czy ty...?

            Przymyka powieki, ściskając górną małżowinę nosową pomiędzy środkowym palcem a kciukiem. Robi głęboki wdech i wyjątkowo długi wydech.

            – Powiedz, że nie wyprosiłeś jej w środku nocy na mróz.

            Łypie w stronę kanapy jednym okiem, jak w nadziei, że faktycznie tak powiem.

            Milczę ponuro.

            Z gardła Johna wydobywa się krótki jęk. Unosi dłoń, kilkukrotnie zgina palce, naprężając knykcie, po czym opuszcza ramię wzdłuż ciała w zrezygnowanym geście.

            Z impetem stawia butelkę na ławie i zaczyna się ubierać, mamrocząc pod nosem:

            – Wspaniale. Dziękuję. Niczego mi tak w życiu nie brakuje jak dramatyzmu. – I jeszcze parę innych rzeczy, stłumionych materiałem podkoszulka, który przeciąga przez głowę.

            – Zdajesz sobie sprawę – mówię lodowato – że w czasie, gdy celebrujesz kryzys wieku średniego śmiesznymi inscenizacjami, twoja córka śpi parę metrów wyżej?

            John prycha kpiąco i pochyla się do dywanu.

            – Z tego co wiem – zaczyna ze złowróżbnym spokojem, równocześnie z furią naciągając skarpetkę na stopę – pokój mojej córki znajduje się parę metrów dalej w poziomie! Więc najwidoczniej nie jestem normalny, ponieważ gdybym był normalny, to nie oddawałbym _mojej córce_ sypialni tylko po to, żeby sypiała w twojej! Co również nie jest do końca normalne, ponieważ nie jesteś z nią nawet spokrewniony!

            Spoglądam z niepokojem w kierunku drzwi.

 _Może by się do tego nie przyzwyczaiła, gdybyś nie spędził paru miesięcy gapiąc się w sufit i przeżywając, jak bardzo jesteś poszkodowany przez los_ , ciśnie mi się na usta, ale zamiast tego syczę przyciszonym głosem:

             – Nie krzycz.

            John przerywa poszukiwania drugiej skarpetki i patrzy na mnie, jakbym zrobił coś obrzydliwego.

            – Przestań, Sherlock – mówi twardo. – Przestań się tak zachowywać. 

            _– Jak?_ – szczekam.

Obserwuję ruch jego krtani, gdy przełyka ślinę.

            – Jakbyś wyobrażał sobie, że musisz ją przede mną chronić. 

            Mam ochotę prać go po mordzie, dopóki nie wytrząsnę z niego osoby, która miała _mnie_ trzymać w pionie. 

            Stykam końce palców rozwartych dłoni.

            – Uprawiasz seks z nastolatkami, John – bezzasadne _w naszym domu_ kołacze mi się w myślach – podczas gdy twoje dziecko może stać się tego świadkiem. Gdybym był tobą, przemyślałbym _własne_ zachowanie.

            Mój głos jest opanowany i znajomo bezbarwny.

            Brzmię jak Mycroft i pouczam _Johna Watsona._ Nie na to się pisałem.

            – Ale nie jesteś _–_ John gwałtownie przecina dłonią powietrze – _mną_. I cokolwiek wydaje ci się, że łączy cię z Mary – kontynuuje, potrząsając palcem wskazującym – to _ja_ jestem jej ojcem. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś o tym pamiętał.

            Wstaję z kanapy, dokładnie w momencie, w którym John namierza swoją skarpetkę i odwraca się.

            – Nigdy nie chciałem być _tobą_ – mówię do jego pleców z szorstką stanowczością, dodając prawie wbrew woli: – Chciałem...

            Doskonale wiem, że muszę się natychmiast zamknąć, bo przeciwnym wypadku skoryguję Johna w sposób, który zapewni mi natychmiastową eksmisję, na przykład: _chciałem być_ z _tobą; być obok; chciałem, żebyś dał mi szczęście_ – ale on sam mi przerywa, jakby znał treść wszystkich tych roszczeń i nie chciał żadnego usłyszeć:

            – Przestań chrzanić. Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno. Co jej powiedziałeś?

            Chwilę zajmuje mi zorientowanie się, że nie mówi o Mary.

            – Zapytałem, co jej powiedziałeś.

            Patrzę, jak siłuje się ze skarpetką przytrzaśniętą nogą fotela.

            – Z kolei ja chciałbym się dowiedzieć – odbijam piłeczkę – czy odbyłeś _coitus_ na mojej własności?

            John otwiera usta i na moment zastyga z głupią miną ujętego na gorącym uczynku, ale otrząsa się szybko.

            – Może _ty_ powinieneś z kimś _odbyć coitus_ – rozciąga ostatnie słowa zjadliwie – zamiast wtykać nos w moje, hm?

            Roboczo zdobywam się na rozdrażnione parsknięcie, podczas gdy John kończy proces nakładania ubrań i skupia wzrok na mnie.

            – Zajmij się swoim życiem, Sherlock – dociska i to jest potwornie niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ _zniszczyłem_ swoje życie dla _tego_ życia.

            Nawet teraz nie potrafię tego żałować, ponieważ Mary dopełnia mnie jako człowieka w stopniu, w jakim nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że zostanę dopełniony – ale względem Johna czuję się szczątkową wersją siebie.

            – Rozwiąż jakąś sprawę, wyżyj się, nie wiem, kup sobie _sudoku_. Przeleć kogoś albo daj się przelecieć i przestań mnie zadręczać.

            Banalność ataku wytrąca mi oręż z rąk. Na twarz wpełza koszmarny rumieniec, pod wpływem ironii płynącej z faktu, że jedyna osoba, którą naprawdę pragnąłem posiadać we wszystkich aspektach, dla której – kiedyś – byłbym w stanie odrzeć się z kontroli, której _chciałem_ oddać się we władanie, właśnie bez skrupułów uderza w mój słaby punkt.

            Wygląda na to, że John miał na myśli mniej niż powiedział, bo nagle wydaje się skrępowany.

            – Była tu tylko godzinę – oznajmia znienacka defensywnie. – I ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, skoro musisz wiedzieć.

            Nie muszę wiedzieć. John _chce_ , żebym wiedział, co świadczy jedynie, że dostrzega w tym pewną niezręczność. 

            – A teraz _wybacz_ , ale dzięki tobie czeka mnie jeszcze przebieżka po Londynie, więc...

            Otwiera drzwi z rozmachem i wycofuje się na korytarz, powstrzymując je przez grzmotnięciem o futrynę. Ledwo słyszalne kliknięcie zamka zabiera mi szansę na zauważenie, że _ja_ planowałem tylko napić się wody i chętniej w końcu bym się wyspał niż tracił czas na przepychanki.

            I tak bym jej nie wykorzystał.

Muszę zapalić tak bardzo, że trzęsą mi się dłonie. Nurkuję za lodówkę po schowaną tam paczkę sterlingów. Wyciągam jednego i kilka minut gniotę smukłą rolkę opuszkami palców. Z zamkniętymi powiekami inhaluję się zapachem tytoniu, czując, że zaraz się popłaczę wobec perspektywy rychłego zaspokojenia.

            Z trudem odkładam rolkę na stolik. Ponoszę butelkę _Danielsa_ i obracam ją w rękach.

            1,1 kilograma wagi, 700 mililitrów pojemności, którym nie umiem przypisać prawdziwego znaczenia bez skompromitowania się we własnych oczach.

            – Imbecyl.

            Nie jestem pewien, czy mam na myśli Johna czy siebie.   

            Wsuwam nietkniętego papierosa na miejsce i wrzucam pudełko z powrotem za lodówkę.

 

***

 

            _Mary._

            Co się z nią stanie, jeżeli obaj tu umrzemy?

            _Moja rodzina nie istnieje_. Słowa Johna pulsują mi w skroniach.

            Czy Mycroft zastosuje jakiś fortel pozwalający przejąć opiekę nad Mary naszym rodzicom? Czy rzeczywiście chcę, żeby się nią zajmowali? Ostatecznie istnieje przyczyna, dla której zarówno ja, jak i Mycroft, wyszliśmy spod ich rąk wybrakowani.  

            Albo... Molly. Molly jest jej matką chrzestną. Chciałem, żeby Mary była silna i... _dobra_... i nieustraszona w obliczu rzeczy, na jakie ja nigdy nie miałem odwagi – a Molly _jest_ silna, dobra i odważna i troszczyłaby się o nią z tych samych powodów, przez które ja nie mógłbym nie troszczyć się o dziecko Johna. A jednak coś w tym pomyśle budzi mój sprzeciw.

            – John. – Z wysiłkiem rozlepiam powieki. Szczypiące nadżerki w kącikach ust sprawiają, że mówienie przynosi mi ból. – Wskazałeś kogoś jako opiekuna prawnego Mary na wypa...

            – Przestań.

            Półleżę pod ścianą, w jego szlafroku, jego skarpetkach i jego _ramionach_ , ogrzewając mu stopy wnętrzem ud, przylegając mu do boku, pierwszy raz w tak bliskiej cielesności – co w innych okolicznościach mogłoby być przyjemnie, ale w obecnych pogłębia rozstrój umysłu.  

            – _Nie_ umieramy.

            Wypiliśmy niewielką ilość wody ze zbiornika w drugim pomieszczeniu, zjadłem ostatniego herbatnika z paczki, którą John nieświadomie przechowywał w szlafroku od dłuższego czasu. Jestem zziębnięty, osłabiony, zdezorientowany ciągłymi zawrotami głowy.  Poziom cholesterolu w mojej krwi wzrasta, tętno spada. Niedługo zaczną się halucynacje, krew stopniowo zgęstnieje i przestanie swobodnie przepływać w naczyniach, wystąpi niewydolność serca – u mnie wcześniej niż u Johna, który jest tu krócej, jadł w przeciągu dwóch godzin poprzedzających utratę przytomności i był lepiej ubrany.  

            – Ale _umrzemy_ – odpowiadam.

            Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że to właśnie stanowi esencję planu; że gwarantując wzajemną śmierć zapewniliśmy Mary bezpieczeństwo.

            –  Nie – mówi w końcu John. – Nikogo nie wyznaczyłem. - Spędza większość życia, usiłując zaprzeczyć jego skończoności. Tak naprawdę nie spodziewałem się innej odpowiedzi. – Boże, jestem idiotą.

             Dłoń, do tej pory szorstko rozcierająca moje ramię w celu wytworzenia ciepła, nieruchomieje.  

            – Sherlock. – Po jakimś czasie czuję ruch warg w okolicach skroni. – Wyciągnij nas stąd. Zrób coś, _spróbuj_.        

            Nagle John zanurza mi rękę we włosach i zaczyna przeczesywać je z zaskakującą żarliwością, co parę sekund ściskając je w garści mocno, do granicy bólu. Dotykał mnie tak tylko raz i to nie skończyło się dobrze.

            – Uwierz mi – dodaje szeptem, dokładnie w momencie, w którym doszukuję się podstępu w jego działaniu. – Niczego nie chcę w tej chwili bardziej niż dostać możliwość... poukładania spraw. Tylko... nas stąd wyciągnij.

            Mam bliskie pewności podejrzenie, że jego rozumienie "układania spraw" rozmija się z moim.  

            Prycham słabo w materiał pidżamy.

            – Wiesz, że nie jestem cudotwórcą, prawda? Nie otworzę pancernych drzwi wsuwką do włosów. I nie mam przy sobie wsuwki.

            Nie potrafię opanować zmęczenia. Czoło opada mi do przodu. Przywieram policzkiem do torsu Johna i zapadam w stan podobny do letargu. Po niezidentyfikowanej ilości minut wyrywa mnie zeń głośne chrząknięcie.  

            – Sherlock... Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział... Wydaje mi się, że nie ująłem wystarczająco jasno... Chodzi mi o to...

            Chodzi o to, że John ma zwyczaj ujawniana kluczowych przemyśleń dopiero w obliczu ostatecznego zagrożenia.

            – Wiem, że zbyt długo proszę cię o rzeczy, o które nie powinienem i nie okazuję za wiele... wdzięczności. Nie wiem, jak poradziłbym sobie bez ciebie, wtedy, kiedy... nie funkcjonowałem na najwyższych obrotach.  

            – W porządku – próbuję uciąć. Mam przeczucie, że ten rachunek sumienia nie zmierza w pożądanym kierunku. 

            – Odnoszę wrażenie, że w zamian wpędzam cię w depresję.

            _Najwidoczniej ja wpędzam cię w alkoholizm, więc jesteśmy kwita,_ formułuję odruchowo, ale nawet w aktualnych warunkach nie pozwalam na przepuszczenie słów przez gardło, jakbym uważał, że zachowując myśl dla siebie, zdołam odebrać jej realność.

            – Przepraszam.

            – Nie przepraszaj – żądam.

            Nie mogę znieść jego skruchy, ponieważ oznacza ona, że sądzi, że mnie wykorzystał – co sprawia, że czuję się poniżony.

            – Po prostu... – John kontynuuje wytrwale, niepomny niechęci z mojej strony, tak że zastanawiam się, czy faktycznie jestem adresatem monologu. – Czasami czuję, jakbym stracił kontrolę. Rzeczywistość mnie przerosła. Nic nie jest moim wyborem, mieszkam w cholernym salonie. Nie do końca rozumiem własne dziecko, za to ty znasz jej ulubione historie i robisz jej skomplikowane fryzury i twoi rodzice hodują króliki, żeby mogła się z nimi bawić... Baker Street... to miało być tymczasowe rozwiązanie, a nagle okazuje się, że minęło kilka lat i wciąż tam jestem, i sprawy zabrnęły tak daleko, że nie mogę nic zmienić, bo skrzywdzę Mary, jeśli ją od ciebie zabiorę, a jeżeli tego nie zrobię... – jego rozdarty głos staje się nieprzyjemnie pusty. – To będzie znaczyło, że już nic innego mnie nie czeka. Że... budujemy życie razem. A przecież...

            W jego _przecież_ zawierają się wszystkie – tak prozaiczne jak fundamentalne – powody, z których podobny projekt z gruntu pozbawiony jest sensu. Jak moglibyśmy budować życie razem, jeśli nawet nie jesteśmy razem; i jak moglibyśmy być razem skoro John tego nie chce; a życie razem bez wyłączności na bycie razem powoli rozkłada mnie od środka.

            Od miesięcy próbowałem skłonić go do rozmowy. Teraz rozumiem, że lepiej byłoby się od niej powstrzymać.

            – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Poza Mary, jesteś najbliższą osobą jaką mam.

            Stwierdzenie brzmi gorzko, jak porażka.

            – Ale naprawdę... _Naprawdę_ chciałem stworzyć rodzinę z moją żoną.  

            Uścisk ramion wokół moich barków wzmacnia się i jednocześnie subtelnieje tak, że ostatecznie przestaje spełniać funkcję użytkową.

            Jestem przytulany. Jeżeli miał to być sposób na złagodzenie ciosu – zawiódł.

            – Nie z tobą.

            Nie chciałem _rodziny_. Nie dążyłem do przekazania genów w ramach sztucznego konstruktu zakładającego połączenie obcych ludzi w najmniejszą komórkę społeczną na mocy umowy cywilno-prawnej czy choćby werbalnej.

            Tylko, że w międzyczasie moja tolerancja na samotność obniżyła się pod wpływem ekspozycji na Johna, a następnie spadła do zera z powodu Mary, i teraz John mówi _to_ głośno, zaś ja muszę skapitulować wobec faktu, że całe rozdarcie, jątrzące mnie wewnętrznie od kilkudziesięciu miesięcy, da się sprowadzić do jednego zdania.

            Teraz właśnie _tego_ chcę.

            Chcę _Mary_ , chcę żeby była _moja_ tak rozpaczliwie, że Mycroft doszedł do wniosku, że posunę się do wejścia z nim w jakiś śliski spisek przeciwko Johnowi, byle oddalić groźbę jej utraty. Chcę nie być cyklicznie zobowiązywanym do pamiętania, że z Mary nie łączą mnie więzy krwi a z Johnem nic, co uzasadniało by moje oczekiwania względem niego lub chociaż pozwalało mieć jakiekolwiek.

            Chcę nie słuchać, że rodzina Johna nie istnieje, bo chcę rodziny _z nim_. Nie jako instytucji, ale idei, która latami puchła dyskretnie, aż w końcu rozdęła się na wszystkie dziedziny mojego życia – dlatego przestałem przyjmować sprawy inne niż uprowadzenia, bo coś pcha mnie, by tworzyć katalog cudzych zjednoczeń, podczas gdy sam wegetuję, orbitując wokół Johna w ciągłym niedosycie, żerując na resztkach.

            – John...

Dokładnie pamiętam tembr jego głosu w każdym: _nie teraz, to nie jest dobry czas na tę dyskusję, porozmawiamy później._

            – Tak?

            – To _naprawdę_ nie jest dobry moment.

            Możliwe, że pozostał nam dramatycznie limitowany zasób momentów do wykorzystania, ale nie spędzę ich pozwalając maltretować się rozpamiętywaniem, że dla mrzonki poświęciłem to, co niegdyś składało się na Sherlocka Holmesa – tylko dlatego, że John postanowił się wreszcie uzewnętrznić.

            Wyślizguję się z objęć, zostawiając go siedzącego pod ścianą. Pozbywam się skarpetek i wręczam mu je zgniecione w kulkę:

            – Twoja kolej.

            Chwytam gałkę od drzwi i napieram na nie z całej siły, w kolejnej odsłonie powtarzanego co kwadrans lub dwa pokazu bezsilności.

            Tym razem są otwarte.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a to uprzejmy pan złoczyńca :) 
> 
> podkład pod rozdział:  
> zawodzenie The Cranberries - No need to argue ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tABvK6K8cT8 ), wersja unplugged 
> 
> nie katujcie mnie, napiszcie, co sądzicie, może się nie rozpadnę pod ogniem krytyki (ale pamiętajcie, żeby pretensje o niekanoniczność kierować od teraz do twórców serialu ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak widać jednak nie zdążę skończyć całości przed jutrzejszym odcinkiem (który będę oglądać w kinie :) ), więc póki co wrzucam przedostatnią część i z tej okazji podpinam fik pod swój "właściwy" profil (chcę uniknąć wrzucania tam nieskończonych tekstów, stąd ten publikowany był jako eksperyment, który nie było wiadomo, czy zostanie dokończony), bo właściwie Pułapka miała być sequelem innego opowiadania... no, ale wyszło jak wyszło. 
> 
> uwagi do rozdziału:  
> \- trzymam się swojej koncepcji, więc odrobinę się rozjeżdża z wydarzeniami uwzględnionymi w nowym sezonie, ale właściwie jeżeli przymkniecie oczy na szczegóły to nie jakoś wybitnie bardzo  
> \- it is what it is

**VII.**

           

            Większość pierwszego lata Mary spędzamy we dwójkę w Hyde Parku. Mechanicznie bujam ją w wózku, ociągając się z powrotem na Baker Street, do Johna -- kompletnie odrętwiałego od czasu pogrzebu. Co trzeci dzień dzwonię do kogoś po pomoc, przygnieciony ciężarem odpowiedzialności, jaką na siebie przyjąłem; w przeciągu kilku miesięcy spotykam swoich rodziców częściej niż przez ostatnie pięć lat. Pod koniec sierpnia jestem stuprocentowo przekonany, że John się nie podniesie.

            Podczas następnego lata widuję Mary prawie wyłącznie popołudniami – John pracuje na trzy-czwarte etatu, ma wolne poranki i wykorzystuje je do ostatniej minuty zabawiając dziecko, jakby próbował nadrobić tygodnie stracone poprzedniego roku. Mary uwielbia zwierzęta, więc jeździmy na wieś niemal co weekend.

            Rok później John postanawia zabrać Mary za granicę i lecimy w trójkę do Narbonne. Próbuję wymigać się od plaży, tłumacząc Johnowi, że są nudne, zanadto piaszczyste i nie można ubrać się w stylu biznesowym swobodnym. Rzuca we mnie turkusowymi szortami, mówiąc, że nie przyjechałem tu, żeby siedzieć w pokoju i pilnować dobytku.

            Po czternastu dniach jestem bardziej opalony niż kiedykolwiek, moje barki pokrywają się siatką drobnych piegów i dochodzę do wniosku, że mógłbym zostać dłużej, rzeźbiąc zamki w mokrym piasku, żywiąc się melonami i pozwalając Johnowi dostarczać mi kolejne puszki lemoniady.

            Ostatniego dnia pobytu leżę na ziemi z podkurczonymi nogami, obsychając z morskiej wody. Mary ładuje mi się na ręcznik, kopiując pozycję. Obejmuję ją od tyłu i przyciskam sobie do torsu.

            John zsuwa okulary przeciwsłoneczne na koniec nosa. 

            – Wyglądacie _uroczo_ – drażni.

            Nakrywam twarz podkoszulkiem. 

            – Czekaj. – John brutalnie rekwiruje tkaninę i wsadza sobie pod głowę. – Muszę to uwiecznić.

             Czuję się z nimi złączony zagadkową, niewidzialną więzią. Mary wyciąga do Johna pulchne ramiona, a on bierze ją za rękę, nadając mojemu wrażeniu fizyczną manifestację. Otwiera aplikację fotograficzną i portretuje ten moment zespolenia.

            Parę tygodni po naszym powrocie do Anglii, umiera jego ojciec.

            – To nie ma znaczenia – kwituje wiadomość od Harriet.

            Nie powiedziałby mi o tym, gdyby to nie miało znaczenia – i z jakiegoś powodu fakt, że to zrobił, ma znaczenie dla mnie.

            Marszczę brwi.

            – Co z twoją matką? Ona wciąż...?

            – Nie – zaprzecza od razu. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia kieruje spojrzenie na lodówkę i dodaje: – Wykończył ją.

            Nie ośmielam się zapytać w jaki sposób.

            W grudniu Harriet zapija się na śmierć. Po pogrzebie robię jedną z najgłupszych rzeczy, na jakie mogłem wpaść, i stawiam przed Johnem potrójną whisky.

            – Mogłem pomóc jej bardziej.

            Siadam na dywanie, plecami do kanapy, i opieram lewą skroń o zewnętrzną stronę jego kolana. Gest przychodzi mi tak naturalnie, jakbym wykonywał go codziennie, a nie robił to po raz pierwszy.

            – _Ona_ nie pomogła ci w ogóle – przypominam.

            Pojawiła się zobaczyć Mary trzykrotnie. Jestem pewien, że nie poznałaby jej na ulicy.

            John wkłada mi rękę we włosy, co odbieram jako na wskroś _słuszne_. Gniecie je w ciszy tak długo, że staję się senny.

            – Są rzeczy, Sherlock, których nigdy nie powinienem był zrobić – oznajmia w końcu posępnie.  –  I takie, które powinienem, ale nigdy nie zrobiłem.

            Ściskam go lekko za kostkę u nogi, żeby wiedział, że słucham.

            – Dokonałem naprawdę głupich, tchórzliwych i nieuczciwych wyborów.

            Mnie mi włosy mocno: muszę chwycić go za nadgarstek.

            – Nie pomogłem... Mary. Gdybym jej nie spotkał, prawdopodobnie nadal by żyła.

             Jego ręka wiotczeje pod moimi palcami i zsuwa się na kanapę.

            – Tak naprawdę nie pomogłem nikomu.

            Odwracam się.

            Przesuwam wzrokiem po głębokich zmarszczkach na jego czole, po spiętych mięśniach, oczach zmętniałych strapieniem. Obserwuję go tak zgnębionego – i nie mogę opędzić się od przeświadczenia, że _będzie lepiej_.

            Stawaliśmy w obliczu ciężkich prób. Musieliśmy świadkować śmierci, o włos unikaliśmy własnej. Podejmowaliśmy ekstremalne decyzje, łamaliśmy się pod brzemieniem powszedniości. Traciłem nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy albo sądziłem, że nie przetrwamy i nasze drogi będą musiały się rozejść – ale przetrwaliśmy i wciąż jesteśmy _tutaj, razem_ na Baker Street, a ja napełniłem się tajemniczą ufnością wobec przyszłości, okrzepłem w alogicznym poczuciu, że posiadamy moc przezwyciężenia wszystkiego. 

            – Pomogłeś _mi_. Ocaliłeś mnie – mówię szczerze, co wydaje się właściwą kwestią we właściwym czasie, bo John uśmiecha się ledwo zauważalnie i dotyka mój policzek wierzchem dłoni, tak delikatnie, że aż łaskocze. Wzdycham, spolegliwie nadstawiając się do głaskania. 

            John wiele sekund gładzi moją żuchwę, oglądając mnie w dziwnym skupieniu, aż raptowny skurcz przebiega mu przez twarz i żłobi w niej wyraz głodnej tęsknoty.

            Otwieram usta, żeby się odezwać, a wtedy on wsuwa mi kciuk pomiędzy górną a dolną trójkę, po dolnej wardze, przygryzając własną. Słowa tężeją mi w gardle, gdy pyta ochryple, przełknąwszy ślinę:

            – Myślisz, że mógłbyś...?

            Nagle nabieram świadomości, że klęczę między jego nogami, z głową dokładnie na wysokości jego krocza, nie pamiętając, kiedy położyłem mu rękę na udzie, cal powyżej kolana.

            Skumulowana żałoba, whisky oraz nienaturalnie (dla Johna) długa abstynencja seksualna stoją za tym pytaniem – ale mój umysł ma sprawność upłynnionego masła, a wnętrzności dawno stopiły się w ciepłą, musującą afektem papkę, więc rejestruję tylko tyle, że mógłbym wreszcie uczynić zadość swojej zdławionej płciowości i w zmysłowej formie wyeksponować to, co chwilę temu zamierzałem sformułować werbalnie.

            Emanuję milczącym przyzwoleniem, uwiedziony wizją całkowitego zjednoczenia, dopóki John w panice nie zrywa się z miejsca.

            – Boże.

            Patrzy na mnie wstrząśnięty, z porażającą trwogą, jakbym uosabiał wszystkie błędy, jakie kiedykolwiek popełnił. Potem przyciska dłoń do ust i wykrztusza w jej wnętrze:

            – Co ja zrobiłem ze swoim życiem...

            Zostaję sam, klęcząc pod kanapą w upokorzeniu, z _jestem twój, John_ zesztywniałym na końcu języka.

 

***

           

            – Co robisz? – pytam.

            – Szukam czegoś cienkiego, żeby rozszczelnić drzwi?

            Unoszę brew, zawijam ramię w szlafrok i rozbijam szybę kawałkiem płyty chodnikowej. Odpinam bezpiecznik odpowiedzialny za działanie alarmu, po czym zajmuję siedzenie od strony kierowcy.

            Przechylam się przez skrzynię biegów i otwieram schowek.

            – Znajdź mi pęsetę – mówię, kiedy John siada na miejscu obok.

            – Co, jeżeli nie będzie pęsety?

            – _Będzie._

            Wybrałem zaparkowaną w bocznej uliczce Hondę Accord nie tylko dlatego, że na siedzeniu ktoś zostawił starego Samsunga oraz w połowie opróżnioną butelkę wody cytrynowej (naprawdę muszę się czegoś napić), lecz również ze względu na nieznaczne ślady fluidu na tapicerce i lusterku wstecznym, wskazujące na tendencję właścicielki samochodu do regularnego nakładania makijażu w drodze do pracy. Gdzieś w pojeździe jest kosmetyczka zaopatrzona we wszystko, czego potrzebuję, żeby odpalić silnik bez użycia kluczyków.

            John obsypuje mi kolana wsuwkami do włosów.

            Wybieram na telefonie numer i włączam tryb głośnomówiący, licząc na to, że bateria nie wyczerpie się przed uzyskaniem połączenia.

            Nie czekam długo.

            – Mamo – mówię, manewrując dwoma wsuwkami przy stacyjce. – Dzwonię... chciałem zapytać, jak tam Mary – podejmuję wysiłek, by zabrzmieć zdawkowo.

            – Mary ma się dobrze. Jak _ty_ się masz? Nie mogliśmy się wczoraj dodzwonić. Jestem teraz na Baker Street, ale...

            – Mam się świetnie – przerywam. – Mogłabyś mi dać Mary do telefonu?

            – W tej chwili nie. Właśnie odprowadziłam ją na rytmikę.  

            – Na rytmikę – powtarzam tępo.

            – Tak, miałam przecież przywieść ją do Londynu, żeby nie traciła zajęć.

            Jest _czwartek_. Mieliśmy zobaczyć się w czwartek.

            Mógłbym powiedzieć matce, żeby natychmiast wróciła po Mary, tylko że zajęcia z rytmiki odbywają się ponad dwadzieścia minut jazdy metrem od Baker Street, co oznacza, że jeżeli ktoś chciałby ją... skrzywdzić, to albo już zdążył to zrobić albo... Potrzebuję kogoś na miejscu szybciej niż w ponad dwadzieścia minut, kogoś bardziej skutecznego niż sześćdziesięcioletnia kobieta z choroba zwyrodnieniową biodra.

            – Poczekaj na nas w Speedym. Spotkamy się za godzinę.

            Rozłączam się.

            Odwracam głowę w stronę Johna i widzę w jego oczach tę samą myśl, która sprawia, że na plecy wstępuje mi zimny pot.

            Bez słowa wyciąga do mnie rękę.

            Wyjmuję z niej pęsetę, w zamian podając mu telefon. W tym samym momencie mówimy:

            – Dzwonię na policję.

            – Dzwoń do Mycrofta.  

            Komórka zaraz się rozładuje. Lestrade od paru dni jest poza Londynem, a nie zaryzykuję przyjęcia zgłoszenia przez jednego z opieszałych funkcjonariuszy, z jakich w większości składa się brytyjska policja.

            – 07440088226 – recytuję, bezskutecznie usiłując uruchomić zapłon.

            – Mycroft?

            Ponownie wbijam pęsetę w stacyjkę i przekręcam maksymalnie. Silnik zaskakuje.

            Odbieram Johnowi słuchawkę.

            – Chodzi o Mary. Może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Wyślij kogoś na Rosebery Avenue 1a. Będę tam za... – Ostatnie doby spędziłem w jednym z magazynów rozmieszczonych wzdłuż torów pomiędzy Streatham a Norbury. Uwzględniwszy sygnalizację świetlną, natężenie ruchu i ograniczenia prędkości, dotarcie do pierwszej strefy zajmie nam 50 minut. – Pół godziny. Mycroft?

            – Dobrze – słyszę po niewiarygodnie rozciągniętych w czasie dwóch sekundach, a później sygnał się urywa.  

            Pokonujemy trasę w nerwowej ciszy. Gołe stopy ześlizgują mi się z pedałów, popełniam czternaście wykroczeń drogowych, samochód gaśnie trzy razy. Na Rosebery Avenue docieramy po 36 minutach.

            – Nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów – uprzedzam, kiedy wchodzimy do budynku.

            Jestem brudny, nieogolony i bosy. John wygląda niewiele lepiej. Nie chcę, żeby Mary  dodatkowo przestraszyła się zbyt porywczej reakcji na jej widok.

            Spodziewam się zobaczyć ludzi Mycrofta – jedyną dobrą stroną proszenia go o cokolwiek jest pewność, że wykona to, do czego się zobowiązał – ale korytarz jest pusty, światła wyłączone. Podczas ferii zajęcia odbywają się tylko na pierwszym piętrze. Gorączkowo wciskam klawisz wzywający windę, kiedy dochodzi mnie pogłos kroków z drugiego końca korytarza.

            Mary.

            Schodzi po schodach, ubrana na czerwono-szaro. W jednej ręce taszczy pluszowego królika do góry nogami, tak ze uszy wloką mu się po ziemi, a za drugą wiedziona jest przez wysokiego mężczyznę w nylonowej kurtce i czarnych legginsach do biegania. Nigdy nie pozwolił mi zobaczyć się w legginsach do biegania, więc z pewną dozą nieufności rozpoznaję w nim własnego brata dopiero po upływie dłuższej chwili, podczas której zalewam się adrenaliną, opacznie identyfikując go jako zagrożenie.

            Najwyraźniej wykonałem jakiś gwałtowny ruch, bo nagle znajduję się tuż przy nich. Opadam przed Mary na kolana.

            Wydyma usta nadąsana i pyta:

            – Dlaczego _ja_ nie mogę chodzić w pidżamie poza domem?

            Jest taka _drobna_.  

            0.025m³ – objętość konkretnej jednostki ludzkiej. Nieodzowna powierzchnia zajmowana doraźnie przez śmiertelne ciało. 

            Odkrywam, że drżą mi dłonie. Kładę je na policzkach Mary, opieram czoło o jej czoło. Zamykam oczy i wciągam nosem zapach rumianku, cynamonu i gumowych tenisówek.

            John kuca obok nas.

            Przywieram do jego córki zaborczo, jakbym się bał, że mi ją wyrwie. Kostnieję uwieszony na dziecięcym tułowiu, sparaliżowany pierwotnym lękiem – dzikim, zwierzęcym przerażeniem.

            – Tato...?

            Zachowuję się nieracjonalnie, straszę ją i nie potrafię nic na to poradzić: powiedzieć ani słowa, wykonać jednego ruchu. John przysuwa się blisko. Czuję przemieszczenia jego rąk – kiedy odgarnia włosy z twarzy Mary, głaszcze jej skroń – i głowy, gdy nachyla się, by ją pocałować.

            – Wszystko w porządku, króliczku – odpowiada. Kombinacja łagodności i stanowczości w jego głosie kusi, by dać wiarę zapewnieniu. – Spokojnie. _Spokojnie._ – Tracę rozeznanie, do kogo się zwraca. – Opanuj się. Sherlock. Zmiażdżysz ją.

            Ściska mi przegub ostrzegawczo.

            – Sherlock po prostu... bardzo się za tobą stęsknił. – Próbuje nas rozczepić, ale mój odrętwiały katatonicznie organizm stawia mu opór, odmawiając poddania się woli umysłu. – Spokojnie...

             Pewnego dnia stracę ich oboje. Nawet w najlepszym możliwym scenariuszu, na którego realizację nie mam w praktyce szansy – pewnego dnia zobaczę ich po raz ostatni.

            – Wszystko w porządku. _Sherlock_... 

            John wreszcie rozwiera mi palce, zakleszczone u szczytu kości ramiennej Mary. Jego ręka sunie w górę, po łokciu i wyżej – aż w końcu oplata się wokół moich barków.

            Może kiedyś przestanę go kochać, przestanę jałowo trwać u jego boku, znajdę sposób, żeby go zostawić. Może on odejdzie i zabierze mi Mary. A z całą pewnością kiedyś umrę, w nadziei, że jej życie potoczy się pomyślnie oraz w niepokoju, czy faktycznie tak się stanie.

            Pewnego dnia się rozstaniemy – ale na razie jestem _tutaj, teraz_ , osłonięty ciepłą tkanką ich ciał, nie wiedząc, gdzie się zaczynam a gdzie kończę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzyka pod rozdział:  
> Damien Rice - Colour Me In (live, Guardian Session)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2SbH6tFLOs 
> 
> Do zobaczenia w ostatnim rozdziale - chyba, że finał sezonu będzie tak zły, że odpadną mi ręce albo policja przyjdzie mnie zaaresztować za research odnośnie do kradzieży samochodów ;p  
> Czy parentlock będzie od jutra kanonem? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę trzeba było poczekać (tak, 3 odcinek sezonu trochę mnie zmiażdżył), ale za to rozdział jest długości ponad połowy poprzednich razem wziętych, więc mam nadzieję, ze to Wam wynagradza przerwę :)  
> Garść uwag - przeczytajcie, proszę: 
> 
> 1) To nie jest ostatni rozdział! Będzie jeszcze jeden, bardzo krótki. Jest to zmiana jedynie kompozycyjna, która nie wpłynęła na treść. 
> 
> 2) Opowiadanie dotarło do momentu, w którym trzeba odsłonić karty, a problem z kończeniem historii jest taki, jak po ostatnim sezonie Sherlocka każdy widzi.  
> Z tego też względu w tym punkcie miały znaleźć się przeprosiny dla tych, którzy zdążyli może pomyśleć, że to opowiadanie jest o czymś innym, niż jest naprawdę albo że pomysł, na którym zostało oparte, jest jakoś bardziej interesujący niż w rzeczywistości. Ale jest o czym jest, a ja nie chcę odejmować wartości własnej pracy, więc po prostu sygnalizuję dylemat. 
> 
> 3) Dużo wyliczeń, plus to, co zwykle, czyli zaimki. Fragment jest dość długi, więc i błędów znajdzie się zapewne odpowiednio więcej. Za wszystkie przepraszam, a Kakashiemu dziękuję za wyłapanie części :)

**VIII.**

 

            Chcę opuścić rozgrywkę.

            Chcę nudy, monotonii, _bezpieczeństwa_ – tylko że gra się nie kończy, a chęć rezygnacji jest jej elementem, z góry zaplanowanym przez inicjatora.

            Niegdyś chadzałem po mieście z ranami postrzałowymi, świeżo po reanimacji, z sukcesem aranżując prowokacje. Obecnie przyczyny tak błahe jak odwodnienie, trzydniowy post i nadwyrężona psychika zwalają mnie z nóg.

            Szalony niepokój o Mary zamiast kolejnym wyrzutem adrenaliny zmotywować mój organizm do sprawniejszego funkcjonowania, upośledza je do tego stopnia, że proste czynności w rodzaju podniesienia się z łóżka i utrzymania w pozycji pionowej, przejściowo stają się wyzwaniem ponad siły. Spędzam w szpitalu stanowczo za dużo czasu – dobę więcej niż John, który przeleżał noc pod kroplówką i odebrał wypis – naszprycowany alprazolamem, nie mogąc zebrać myśli, desperacko zawierzając mojemu bratu i jego umiejętności opanowania sytuacji.

            Do momentu, kiedy przyjeżdża John, żeby zabrać mnie do domu, odzyskuję prowizoryczną równowagę emocjonalną. Jeżeli chodzi o kondycję fizyczną, nadal łatwiej byłoby mi wyliczyć nieobolałe części ciała niż te bolące.

            – To nie jest droga na Baker Street – zauważam po niecałym kwadransie od wyruszenia spod szpitala.

            – Bo nie jedziemy na Baker Street. Mieszkanie jest zapieczętowane. Trwają czynności służbowe.

            Wywracam oczami.

            – _Tak_ , John. Znam procedury. Nie wydaje ci się, że właśnie dlatego powinniśmy... 

            – Kawa. Napijmy się kawy.

            Prycham, kiedy skręca na stację _Esso_ ; unoszę brwi, gdy trzaska drzwiczkami, wydawszy niczym psu komendę: _czekaj_. Wraca po pięciu minutach, dzierżąc w dłoniach po tekturowym kubku. Podaje mi jeden, po czym oznajmia zwięźle:

            – Nie chcę, żebyś zajmował się tą sprawą.

            Otwieram usta.

            – Złożyłeś zeznania. – John przerywa mój nierozpoczęty protest. – Zostaw to.

            – _Komu_? – pytam, zirytowany. – Lestrade'owi? A może wolisz, żeby Anderson się tym zajął?

            Anderson nadal jest idiotą, niezależnie od awansu, a z Lestrade'em John ma na pieńku od dłuższego czasu.

            Wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się dziwnie.

            _Boże._

– Wolisz, żeby Anderson się tym zajął – powtarzam z niedowierzaniem.

            John przymyka powieki. Przez moment dwoma palcami masuje sobie nos u nasady.

            – Masz niebezpieczne zajęcie, Sherlock. Podajesz się psychopatom na talerzu i dopiero co mieliśmy okazję się przekonać, jakie to rodzi efekty. – Otwiera oczy. – I przepraszam, ale nie mogę pozwolić ci dalej w to brnąć, bo nie chodzi tylko o ciebie. Chodzi o _moje dziecko_. I o mnie – dodaje jakby z wahaniem. – A ty tracisz głowę, kiedy zajmujesz się czymś, co za bardzo cię dotyczy.

            Dałbym wiele, żeby móc z czystym sumieniem zaprzeczyć temu stwierdzeniu.

            – Pozwól policji wykonywać swoją pracę – kontynuuje John. Pociąga łyk kawy, klinuje kubek w samochodowym uchwycie na napoje i ogłasza: – Wziąłem urlop. Przedłużę Mary ferie i zostanę z nią u twoich rodziców. Ty oczywiście zrobisz, co zechcesz. Jeżeli wolisz, mogę zawieść cię do Mycrofta. Ale...

            Aktualnie Mycroft również przebywa u rodziców i tylko dlatego ja znajduję się właśnie na stacji benzynowej – a nie przy Mary, aby samodzielnie czuwać nad jej bezpieczeństwem.

            John marszczy brwi.

            – Masz coś... – Wysuwa rękę w moją stronę, jakby zamierzał położyć mi ją na ramieniu, lecz ostatecznie zatacza dłonią okrąg i składa ją na oparciu fotela. – Z nerwami.

            Parskam.

            – Dziękuję za profesjonalną diagnozę.

            John poprzedza następną kwestię skrępowanym chrząknięciem.

            – Czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś został z nami.

            Bezwiednie podnoszę do ust kawę... która okazuje się _rumiankiem_ , na co ledwo zwracam uwagę, bo ręka Johna zsuwa się mi się na kark. 

            – Rozumiem, że to trudne. Uwierz, że rozumiem. Ale... czasem trzeba odpuścić – tłumaczy cierpliwie jak dziecku, co w przypadku Johna nie jest szczególnie adekwatną analogią; prawie łagodnie, tak że przypominam sobie, jak się czułem, kiedy zdarzało mu się  zwracać do mnie z czułością.

            W połączeniu z ciepłem dłoni leżącej nieruchomo u dołu mojej szyi sprawia to, że przez sekundę pragnę wleźć mu na kolana i powierzyć jego opiece, jak ślepe kocię albo kilkulatek – pomysł wynaturzony, zważywszy mój faktyczny wiek, i opłakany, bo John nie jest człowiekiem, na którym można by się oprzeć.

            – _Ja_ nie biegam po Londynie, uganiając się za przestępcami – ciągnie przemówienie. – Wiesz, dlaczego?

            Odwracam wzrok na plastikową półkę z płynami do spryskiwaczy, widoczną przez okno od strony pasażera.

            – Wiem.

            Są rzeczy, które liczą się bardziej niż przygoda.

            Wiem także, że nie rozmawiamy już wyłącznie o naszych najświeższych kłopotach.

            – Jesteś lekarzem, John – mówię po chwili niechętnie – z wieloma latami doświadczenia zawodowego. Co _ja_ miałbym robić?

            _I_ czemu _, skoro nie oferujesz mi w zamian nic pewnego?_

            Skończyłem studia ponad dekadę temu. Nigdy nie planowałem związać kariery z ich tematyką, ponieważ wymagałoby to pracy w zespole lub pod czyimś zwierzchnictwem, a żadnej z tych rzeczy nie tolerowałbym gładko.

            – Zostać ulicznym skrzypkiem? – poddaję ze wzgardą.

            John zwraca moje myśli z toru, na który je popchnął:

            – Nie mówię ci, żebyś rzucił pracę. Proszę, żebyś odpuścił tę sprawę.

            Szanuję Lestrade'a, lubię go (na tym etapie bardziej niż Johna), w pewnym sensie mu ufam – ale nie ma możliwości, żebym pozostawił los Mary w rękach policji.

            John ściska krótko mój kark.

            – Możemy jechać do twoich rodziców?

            Muszę przyznać mu rację – nie chodzi o mnie; a w sprawach dotyczących Mary John ma i zawsze będzie miał ostatnie słowo. Upijam łyk rumianku i uznaję, że lepiej ugiąć się teraz, póki jestem postawiony w sytuacji wyboru a nie przymusu. Przytakuję.         

            Kiedy dojeżdżamy na miejsce, John wyłącza silnik i przerywa trwającą od ponad godziny ciszę:

            – Słuchaj, Sherlock. Wiem, że mamy trochę do omówienia. Ale odłóżmy to.

            Niezupełnie rwę się do tego, by usłyszeć, co jeszcze ma mi do powiedzenia – ale też wolałbym mieć to już za sobą. Kiedyś cechowałem się zdecydowanie większą wytrzymałością. Dziś czuję się bardzo _organiczny_ : zużyty w cielesności, przeforsowany emocjonalnie. Starzeję się i nie dam rady funkcjonować w wiecznym zawieszeniu.

            Szukam słów, by wyrazić sprzeciw, gdy John uściśla:

            – Nie mieliśmy ostatnio zbyt wielu okazji, żeby... odpocząć. Spróbujmy po prostu –trze skroń, po czym odwraca się, by na mnie popatrzeć – przyjemnie spędzić czas. Wrócimy do tematu pod koniec urlopu.

            Zamykam usta w zawahaniu, z trudem się powstrzymując, by nie wymóc na nim przyrzeczenia. To musi być jakoś widocznie na mojej twarzy, ponieważ John dodaje:

            – Obiecuję – a ja, rzecz jasna, daję się omamić.

            – Dobrze.

            Nadal nie wszedłem w stadium, w którym wobec obietnicy przyjemności potrafiłbym odpowiedzieć inaczej.

            Pierwsze, co robię po opuszczeniu samochodu, to przez telefon wywołuję Mycrofta na werandę i proszę go o pomoc.

            – To przywodzi mi na myśl, co powiedziałeś, kiedy ostatnim razem oferowałem ci pomoc – przypomina uszczypliwie. 

            Możliwe, że posłałem go do diabła.

            – Wiesz, co się dzieje, kiedy biorę się za coś zbyt osobistego – mamroczę, wbijając spojrzenie w jego kapcie w szkocką kratę, kontrastującą absurdalnie z trzyczęściowym garniturem z alpaki, w który jest ubrany. – Nie chcę, hm, popełnić błędu.

            Mycroft kręci głową w dobrodusznym politowaniu.

            – _Już_ nad tym pracuję, Sherlock – powiadamia takim tonem, jakby wyjaśniał coś boleśnie oczywistego osobie o ograniczonych zdolnościach intelektualnych. – A ty... – Z rodzajem niesmaku taksuje wzrokiem moją sylwetkę. – Doprowadź się do porządku.

            Właśnie dałem upust drążącej mnie od dawna chęci zdania się na kogoś i nieprzymuszenie oddałem się pod kuratelę mojego brata –  może dlatego jego szorstkie polecenie brzmi prawie jak: _śpij spokojnie._

            Wkraczam do salonu, czując się anormalnie rozbity, osłabiony – i zaskakująco _odciążony_.

            Mary zbiega za schodów i rzuca mi się na szyję.

            – Czemu nie przyjechałeś wczoraj? – pyta, owijając mi nóżki wokół tułowia. – Naprawiałam samochód. I piekliśmy muffinki cytrynowe z makiem. 

            Matka zwykła piec je, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Wydaje mi się, że próbowała w ten sposób wykreować atmosferę ciepła rodzinnego – co wychodziłoby lepiej, gdyby nie czyniła tego wyłącznie w napadach piekarskiego szału, nie angażowała innych w pomoc tylko po to, by popaść w zniecierpliwienie i po wszystkim nie zamykała się na cztery spusty w gabinecie, uznawszy, że wywiązała się z obowiązku rodzicielskiego z wielodniowym naddatkiem.

            – Zostawiłam ci połowę blaszki, ale został tylko jeden, bo Mycroft zjadł resztę w nocy.

            – Miałem coś do załatwienia, króliczku – mówię, całując Mary w nos. – Nie martw się. Możemy zrobić więcej dz... – Z trudem utrzymuję ją w ramionach. – Jutro.

            – Ale porysujesz ze mną, prawda?

            – Ja z tobą porysuję – deklaruje John. Wyjmuje córkę z moich objęć i stawia ją na ziemi. – Dajmy Sherlockowi odpocząć. Pokażesz mu, jakie dostałaś pisaki?

            – Nie jestem _ranny_ – zaznaczam. – Mogę rysować.

            – Ja _też._

            John lubi bierny relaks z Mary w kinie (z rzadka) albo przed telewizorem (częściej). O ile nie jest zbyt zmęczony po pracy (a zazwyczaj jest), wybiera również zabawy sprawnościowe oraz gry planszowe lub karciane, ewentualnie puzzle. Rysowanie, malowanie, wyklejanie, wycinanie i podobne manualne czynności to zajęcia ponad jego cierpliwość. Z reguły męczy się po kwadransie.

            – Wiem, że daleko mi do twojej wybitnej kreatywności i nie umiem tworzyć łabędzi z serwetek ani płaskorzeźb z ziemniaków – przyznaje z dość ciepłą kpiną – ale zapewniam cię, że obsługa flamastrów nie przekracza moich możliwości.

            – Na pewno potrafisz narysować jelenia piżmowego? – dopytuje Mary, powróciwszy z fluoroscencyjnymi pisakami.

            John nie posiada żadnych talentów plastycznych. Jestem też całkiem pewien, że nie wie, jak wygląda jeleń piżmowy.

            – Jasne, że tak – zaręcza, po czym zwraca się do mnie: – Połóż się. Jutro też jest dzień.

            Mięśnie w plecach spinają mi się na myśl, że – dla nas – mogło być inaczej.

            Pijemy herbatę z rodzicami; później Mycroft ewakuuje ich poza salon, a ja spędzam ponad dwie godziny z Johnem i Mary.

            Dotykam ją – przytulam, całuję albo głaszczę – za każdym razem, kiedy podbiega do kanapy, aby wdrożyć mnie w postęp prac nad kartonowym dyptykiem ku czci zwierząt dzikich oraz hodowlanych. Odczuwam przymus namacalnego potwierdzania jej obecności. Nie dbam, czy denerwuję tym Johna: ma swoje wyobrażenia na temat tego, jak się obchodzić z małymi dziewczynkami. Na ogół jest zdania, że zbytnio ją zawłaszczam i w końcu zapieszczę ją na śmierć – dzisiaj jednak jego spojrzenia rzucane z ukosa wydają się nie tylko pozbawione krytycyzmu, lecz w ogóle wyzute z treści, odległe, jakby wyblakłe, tak, że mam wrażenie, że nie patrzy na mnie, ale _przeze_ mnie.

            Późnym popołudniem dzwoni Lestrade, żeby zapytać jak się czuję. Zapewniam, że świetnie, on zaś zapowiada, że da mi znać, gdy tylko dowie się czegoś nowego. Każę mu kontaktować się w tej sprawie z Johnem – im więcej _ja_ się dowiem, tym trudniej będzie mi utrzymać się z daleka.

            Wracam na kanapę i do wieczora koję zapalenie spojówek okładami z herbaty _Yorkshire_ do twardej wody.

            Po kolacji matka zabiera Mary na poddasze, żeby odszukać atlas ptaków zimujących na Wyspach. Mój głupi ojciec wyjmuje _Southern Comfort_ z barku i pyta, czy mamy na coś ochotę (zaprzeczam), zaś mój brat odpowiada:

– Chętnie – i odkręca nową butelkę courvoisiera. Unosi brew z przekąsem. – John?            

John poprzestaje na herbacie, co znaczy tyle, że woli nie zaczynać. Przy moich rodzicach – z którymi jest w doskonałej komitywie, niejednokrotnie ku mej irytacji – wciela się w najlepszą wersję siebie i nie chce wypaść z roli, a po drugim drinku zwykle traci zdolność odmówienia sobie następnego.

            Rezygnuję z herbaty i udaję się do łazienki. Obiecałem Mary, że poczytam jej przed snem, więc po skończonym prysznicu idę prosto do jej pokoju. Otwieram drzwi i natychmiast czuję się intruzem w pomieszczeniu, które przez siedemnaście lat pełniło rolę mojej sypialni.

            John leży na skraju materaca, oparty o zagłówek, z wyciągniętymi nogami skrzyżowanymi w wystających spod pidżamy kostkach, marszcząc czoło.

            – Czytamy _Kubusia_. – Mary wychyla głowę spod jego pachy i spoziera na mnie znad pożółkłego wydania _Chatki Puchatka_ z 1965 roku.

            Zatrzymuję się w progu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

            – Myślałem... – zaczynam i na tym kończę, czepiwszy się klamki niczym tonący.

            John kładzie rozwartą książkę na torsie, zagarnia Mary bliżej siebie prawym ramieniem i nieznacznym ruchem głowy wskazuje na wolną połowę łóżka, po drugiej stronie swojej córki.

            – Możesz posłuchać – mówi.

            Trzymam się klamki, rozstrojony.

            – Masz na myśli... 

            – ...że dzisiaj _ja_ czytam i jeżeli chcesz, możesz zostać.

            Patrzę na powleczoną prześcieradłem, pustą przestrzeń obok nich, po czym przenoszę nasycony niewyartykułowanym _tam?_ wzrok na Johna – i zaraz wbijam spojrzenie w ziemię, nie chcąc, by dopatrzył się nim łapczywej nadziei na potwierdzenie.

            Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że ostatnim razem znaleźliśmy się na jednym łóżku tak dawno, że nie pamiętam już kiedy dokładnie. To _było_ dawno – jeszcze przed śmiercią Harry, John i Mary mieszkali wciąż w jednym pokoju – i pamiętam to doskonale. Tego dnia Mary chorowała, zaś John musiał wyjść na dyżur. Kiedy wrócił, padł w ubraniach na swoje łóżko – w którym leżałem od kilku godzin, najpierw bezskutecznie usiłując uśpić dziecko, a później po prostu pokładając się z przemęczenia – i wszyscy zasnęliśmy w przeciągu kilkunastu minut.

            – Budują dom z patyczków dla Kłapouchego – szczebioce Mary. – Nie chcesz posłuchać?

            Zbieram się do kupy.

            – Oczywiście, że chcę.

            Nie czekając na dodatkowe pozwolenie i nie patrząc Johnowi w twarz, puszczam klamkę i okrążam łóżko, a następnie wczołguję się na nie, odrobinę zamroczony. Materac zdaje się zapadać pode mną, gdy niepewnie moszczę się w pościeli. Wreszcie układam się płasko, na boku – tak, że w zasięgu wzroku mam dwie pary dłoni, żółty materiał koszulki nocnej oraz granatowy pidżamy i brzydką okładkę książki.

            John odchrząkuje.

            – Na czym skończyłem?

            – _Ach, westchnął Prosiaczek_ – recytuje Mary.

            – Ach, tak.

            Przymykam powieki i biorę Mary za rękę. Nieśpiesznie gładzę rozgrzane wnętrze jej dłoni wierzchem palca wskazującego, słuchając szmeru przewracanych kartek, galopującego rytmu własnego serca i głosu Johna, aż przestaję rozróżniać poszczególne słowa.

            Ostatnie, co do mnie dociera, to coś o miodzie i tranie.

            Budzę się, zanurzony w kojącym zapachu powszedniości – mydła, płynu do płukania, dziecięcej skóry – wśród cichego brzęczenia kaloryferów, w spokojnym świetle lampki ściennej, przygaszonym kremową tkaniną abażuru. Mary śpi obok, oddychając miarowo. Jest ciepło i miękko, i naraz przepełnia mnie uczucie ulgi tak przejmującej, że mógłbym płakać.

            Wzdycham, pochylając się ku Mary. Obejmuję jej głowę jedną ręką i przyciskam sobie lekko do ramienia...

            Mrugam.

            – John...?

            Siedzi na podłodze w rozkroku, z łokciami złożonymi na ugiętych kolanach a dłońmi zwisającymi luźno, wspierając plecy o szafę. Wypłowiały uśmiech na moment wpełza na jego wargi.

            – Jak się czujesz?

            – Dobrze – udzielam bezwiednej odpowiedzi, nie pomyślawszy, by się nad nią zastanowić. Pięć lat treningu w podstawowej ogładzie towarzyskiej robi swoje, podsuwając odruchowe: – A ty?

            Znów uśmiecha się krzywo, kątem ust.

            – Niezupełnie.

             Dopiero co zgodziłem się, że potrzebujemy czasu, więc nie próbuję ciągnąć go za język, tylko czekam, aż dobrowolnie rozwinie myśl – tak długo, że powtórnie zasypiam, zapominając, że matka relegowała Mycrofta z piętra na parter, do salonu, i naszykowała mi czystą pościel w jego starym pokoju. 

            Rano Johna nie ma już w sypialni, ale musiał tutaj spać: podłogę zaściełają ślady minionej nocy w postaci czterech poduszek, kołdry i narzuty, zdartych z sofy w pokoju gościnnym – z którego John korzysta, ilekroć przyjeżdża z dłuższą wizytą. 

            Mycroft ulatnia się w okolicach śniadania, zapowiedziawszy, że zostawia nam swoich ludzi i będzie trzymał rękę na pulsie.

            Nie tyka jedzenia (owsianka z miodem, bananem i orzechami), w zdegustowaniu przyglądając się, jak kończę spożywać swój przydział.

            – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek John ci zaproponuje – zagaduje sceptycznie, kiedy matka, Mary i John wychodzą na werandę nazrywać zieleniny dla królików – to i tak nie zadziała, prawda?

            Dosypuję garść ziaren słonecznika do miski, łyżką nabieram ogromną porcję papki i demonstracyjnie zapycham sobie usta.

            – Nie bądź naiwny. – Mycroft sarka, zniecierpliwiony. – John ma _defekty_. Nie liczyłbym, że znikną tylko dlatego, że ktoś go nastraszył. Jego skłonności nie korespondują z twoimi. Nie będzie _w stanie_ dać ci tego, na co... czego potrzebujesz.

            Zapamiętale przeżuwam owsiankę.

            – Wydawało mi się, że jesteś kimś ważnym – mówię w końcu, przełknąwszy ostatni kęs. – Nie powinieneś sprawdzić, czy królowa przypadkiem nie potrzebuje _ciebie_? 

            Póki co, John nie proponuje mi nic poza spacerem.

            Z początku nie osiągamy również wielkiego sukcesu w przyjemnym spędzaniu czasu. Pięć minut po wyjściu z domu mija nas sąsiad z czarnym terierem rosyjskim na smyczy, na widok którego Mary dochodzi do wniosku, że życie bez psa nie ma żadnego sensu i zaczyna rozpaczać nad jałowością naszej bezpsowej egzystencji.

            – Badania wskazują, że posiadanie psa wspomaga rozwój socjalno-emocjonalny dziecka – wtrącam mimochodem.

            – _Tak_ – zgadza się John, spoglądając na mnie przeciągle – ale... – i tłumaczy Mary, że mieszkanie jest za małe oraz nie mamy ogrodu, zaś psy potrzebują przestrzeni, żeby się wybiegać.

            – Sherlock...? Będziesz chodził z nim na spacery, prawda?

            Udaję, że nie dostrzegam, jak John próbuje zasugerować mi stosowną odpowiedź wzmożoną mimiką, nagle potwornie zirytowany jego wymówkami.

            – Oczywiście.

            – Widzisz, tato? – ogłasza Mary. Triumfalny uśmiech szybko spełza z jej twarzy, kiedy John wzdycha, stwierdza, że brak nam warunków, a poza tym pies byłby nieszczęśliwy w mieście, i zarządza koniec dyskusji.

            Przejeżdża kciukiem po brodzie córki w pieszczotliwym geście.

            – Rozchmurz się, króliczku. Nie lubię, jak jesteś smutna. 

            – Ale pies... – jęczy Mary.

            John kuca i bierze ją za rękę.

            – Zróbmy tak. Zastanowię się nad tym naprawdę poważnie i wrócimy do rozmowy za jakiś czas, dobrze?

            – Obiecujesz? – pyta Mary nieufnie.

            – Obiecuję. – Podaje jej koszyk z rzeżuchą i natką pietruszki. – A teraz biegnij nakarmić króliki.

            Mary odbiega w podskokach, pokrzepiona przyrzeczeniem. Odwracam się, by pójść za nią, jednak John przytrzymuje mnie za łokieć.

            – Przestań podważać moje zdanie, Sherlock.

            Jego zdanie jest świętością, której moje nie jest w stanie podważyć. 

            – Nie możesz... tworzyć z nią frontu przeciwko mnie. Musisz zrozumieć, że mieszasz jej w głowie. Następnym razem nie obrażę się za odrobinę wsparcia. A jeżeli chcesz – chrząka – psa, powiedz mi o tym w cztery oczy.

            Mamy poważniejsze problemy niż psy. Niedawno brałem pod uwagę ewentualność, że wszyscy możemy nie dożyć końca tygodnia, ale – może właśnie dlatego – odczuwam bardzo wyraźnie, że owszem, _chcę_ psa.

            Psa, ogrodu dla psa, nowego domu i nowego początku.

            Łatwiej byłoby się przyznać do tych trywialnych pragnień komuś, kto nie stwierdził _explicite_ niecałe trzy doby wcześniej, że nie chce _tego_ (rodziny) ze mną.

            John patrzy na mnie wyczekująco.

            Wzruszam ramionami i odchodzę karmić króliki.

            Wiem, że go rozdrażniłem i spodziewam się jakiejś sankcji – w przypadku spięcia nierzadko karzemy się wzajemnie zredukowaniem (już ograniczonej) komunikacji do mniej lub bardziej zakamuflowanych docinków oraz uzgadniania, kto zajmie się Mary i co kupić na obiad – ale zamiast tego po powrocie ze spaceru John pyta nagle:

            – Chcecie jechać jutro na łyżwy?

            Mary rzuca pusty koszyk na wycieraczkę i zachłystuje się euforycznym _tak-tak-tak-tak_. 

            – Prawdopodobnie... moglibyśmy – mamroczę niewyraźnie.

            I _jedziemy_ na łyżwy, po kolejnej nocy przespanej w jednym pomieszczeniu, a kiedy wychodzimy z lodowiska, John wiedzie nas do kawiarni, przynosi dwa _americano_ i jedno puszyste _babycinno_ i informuje, że to nie koniec, bo zaplanował jeszcze parę małych atrakcji.

            Zostajemy więc cały dzień w Londynie, mówiąc do Mary albo słuchając jej albo w niezręcznej ciszy ściskając jej ręce, każdy po jednej – nie rozmawiając _de facto_ ze sobą. John rzuca bezosobowe uwagi w rodzaju _dosyć dziś wietrznie_ lub zwraca się do mnie w zapośredniczony Mary sposób, na przykład: _nie jest wam zimno?_ _chcecie się czegoś napić?_ czy też _dajcie znać, jak będziecie głodni_ , ja zaś produkuję wiele mrukliwych _mhm_ i _uhm_.

            Idziemy do obserwatorium; jemy obiad w _Café Rouge_ , deser w _Kociej Kawiarni_ , wypijamy dużo ciepłych napojów z papierowych kubków; przemieszczamy się autobusami (zawsze na górnym poziomie), koleją naziemną i metrem, ku radości Mary, niegustującej w podróżowaniu taksówkami; a w miarę, jak przeładowane aktywnościami popołudnie chyli się ku końcowi, przyjemność powoli przeistacza się w mordęgę. W czterdziestej siódmej minucie sterczenia w kolejce do _Muzeum Historii Naturalnej_ i zastanawiania się, czy John próbuje wynagrodzić nam krzywdy minione czy nadchodzące, dochodzę do wniosku, że kontynuowanie wycieczki tylko po to, żeby poczuł się lepiej, mija się z celem.

            – John – mówię, kiedy po raz trzeci przekazuje mi Mary, którą dźwigamy na zmianę, odkąd jej małe nóżki odmówiły posłuszeństwa. – Mary jest zmęczona. _Ja_ jestem zmęczony – przyznaję. – Możemy po prostu posiedzieć w domu?

            Kupujemy projektor gwiazd w _Muzeum Nauki_ i wracamy na wieś.

            Następne dni upływają mi głównie na leżeniu na dywanie w salonie i graniu z Mary i Johnem w gry planszowe albo karty a także wspólnym układaniu puzzli; na malowaniu obrazków i składaniu _origami_ ; lepieniu zwierząt z masy solnej i wypiekaniu pierniczków; czytaniu książek i oglądaniu bajek; na robieniu śniadań, dostawaniu obiadów, chodzeniu na kolacje do lokalnego pubu; piciu herbaty; słuchaniu historii o dawnych znajomych oraz aktualnych sąsiadach rodziców; zmywaniu naczyń i podawaniu ich Johnowi do wycierania; układaniu włosów Mary codziennie w inną fryzurę...

            Przyjmuję wszystko jak leci, absorbując każdą czynność, jakbym miał na to ostatnią okazję – ale codziennie trafia się nowa, a spowite blaskiem bocznej lampki noce mijają jedna za drugą, w pokoju, w którym byłem niegdyś osamotnionym dzieckiem a później izolującym się nastolatkiem; z Mary w moim starym łóżku, obok mnie; i Johnem na podłodze.

            Nie pytam dlaczego nie wrócił do pokoju gościnnego, on nie wspomina, że przecież mieliśmy przyzwyczajać Mary do spania samej, a ona buduje wokół naszych posłań zasieki z krzeseł i postanawia udawać, że jesteśmy w fortecy na bezludnej wyspie.

            Może John miał rację. Może faktycznie potrzebowaliśmy – potrzebujemy – czasu. Może, paradoksalnie, tutaj – w domu, w którym położono fundament pod schemat mojego dorosłego funkcjonowania, skąd wyszedłem zwichnięty do życia społecznego – moglibyśmy wypracować jakieś rozwiązanie.

            I kiedy przyznaję to sam przed sobą, w połowicznym odtajaniu obserwując, jak John porusza się po kuchni ze swobodą właściciela, on stawia przede mną kubek kawy i oznajmia:

            – Możemy wracać do domu.

            Machinalnie obejmuję kubek dłońmi.

            – Słucham? – pytam niemrawo, jakbym się świeżo ocknął ze snu.

– Znaleźli tego człowieka. Nie żyje. Lestrade zamknął sprawę.

Podnoszę na niego oczy. Waham się, czy powinienem – czy _chcę_ – pytać o detale.

            – Kto... – łamię się.

            – Sąsiad spod dwudziestki jedynki, ten z krakersami, który nigdy się nie odzywał. Najwidoczniej miał obsesję na twoim punkcie i wprowadził się na Baker Street wyłącznie po to, żeby w odpowiednim momencie zabawić się naszym kosztem. Znaleźli go za granicą, martwego w pokoju hotelowym. Samobójstwo. Więcej nie wiem.

            Parę chwil przetrawiam informację.

            Marszczę brwi.

            – To... – Pocieram skroń. – Wydaje się za proste.

            – Niektóre sprawy _są_ proste.            

            Może to prawda. Może niektórzy poświęcają lata przygotowując się do realizacji jakiegoś przedsięwzięcia, a prawie dopiąwszy swego, odwracają się na ostatniej prostej pod wpływem ukłucia sumienia i nie pozostaje im nic innego, jak skończyć życie wydrylowane z sensu.

            Proszę Johna, żeby zrobił mi kawę z większą ilością mleka.

            Tego wieczora oglądam z Mary _Annie_ w adaptacji Disneya. Siedzę po turecku na dywanie, napycham się popcornem i dzielę uwagę między film a Mary, która w momencie, gdy Annie i Warbucks wspinają się na stół, by wykonać na nim taniec, zrywa się i zaczyna podskakiwać w rytm muzyki.

            John wybucha śmiechem za moimi plecami.

            Odwracam głowę.

            – Co?

            Stoi pod ścianą salonu i z bardzo pobłażliwą miną wzrusza ramionami.

            – Nic... – pokrywa kpinę najbardziej niewinnym z tonów. – Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy też zaczniesz tańczyć. Powinienem kupić wam lakierki?

            Rzucam w niego poduszką, nie zdobywając się na żadną werbalną ripostę, odurzony dźwiękiem jego śmiechu – bo John się przecież _nie śmieje_.

            Uśmiecha się – szczerze lub fałszywie, pobłażliwie lub sarkastycznie, bezdusznie, z przekąsem albo cynizmem, z rozbawieniem, nostalgią, ze zmęczonym, zrezygnowanym smutkiem –  lecz od długiego czasu się nie śmieje.

            Siada obok mnie, podłożywszy sobie poduszkę pod plecy, i poważnieje.

            – Nie jestem idiotą, Sherlock – mówi półgłosem, nie spuszczając wzroku z telewizora. – _Wiem_ , że ta piosenka jest o was.

            Boże, przemyka mi przez myśl, gdy walczę z pchającym mi się do gardła spazmem, a niechlubnie obcy śmiech Johna nadal brzęczy mi w uszach, _Boże_ – tak bardzo bym chciał, żeby był szczęśliwy.

            Siedzimy obok siebie, nie odzywając się, i tylko popcorn chrzęści mi w zębach.

            Ostatni wieczór przez powrotem do Londynu spędzam z rodzicami, uraczony przez matkę kieliszkiem _Chambord_ – francuskiego likieru przeznaczanego w domu na szczególne okazje – tłamszony jej bujną osobowością, w ogniu przykazań i pytań.

            Czy szybko znowu ich odwiedzimy (chciałbym; to zależy; czy _w ogóle_?). Czy będę pamiętać, aby się bardziej oszczędzać (od dwóch tygodni głównie jem, śpię i uczestniczę w aktywnościach umieszczanych na ogół w kategorii rozrywki, więc nie wiem, jak mógłbym oszczędzać się bardziej). Czy zauważyłem, że Mary stawia stopy zbytnio do wewnątrz (nie zauważyłem – bo nie stawia) i czy John zamierza posłać ją na gimnastykę (mogę jedynie przypuszczać, co John zamierza); on z kolei okropnie mruży oczy, oglądając dziennik, czy nie wydaje mi się, że pogłębiła mu się wada wzroku (możliwe) i powinien pójść do specjalisty (co sądzę, że John powinien a co on uważa za słuszne, to dwa rozłączne zestawy przekonań)...

            – Mhm – rzucam co parę minut.

            – Jak się nazywał twój poprzedni okulista, mój drogi? O'Brien?

            – O'Reilly – poprawia ojciec, sięgnąwszy do barku po _Chambord_ , i oferuje matce dolewkę.

            – Tak, rzeczywiście. Świetny fachowiec. Niestety, porzucił praktykę, odkąd... Pamiętasz?

            – Och, tak. Wielka strata.

            – Istotnie... Będziesz chciał więcej, kochanie? – Matka gestykuluje w kierunku mojego kieliszka.

            Nie tknąłem jeszcze poprzedniego – oraz nie _planuję_ tego zrobić – więc kręcę głową przecząco i...

            – Napiję się koniaku – mówię, tknięty zmianą szyku w rozłożeniu trunków.

            Nie martwię się, że wzbudzę podejrzenia rodziców nagłym zapałem do alkoholu: wątpię, by w ogóle zwrócili uwagę, że go unikam. Ojciec zawsze był ślepy i głuchy na wszystko poza matką, ona zaś, w niektórych kwestiach przejawiając wręcz nadwzroczność, względem mnie nie wykazywała nigdy szczególnej spostrzegawczości.

            Ojciec zanurza ramię w szafce, by wyjąć naruszoną przez Mycrofta butelkę coivoisiera... której nie ma w środku.

            – Obawiam się, że się skończył. Masz ochotę na coś innego?

            – Nie – odpowiadam głucho. – I nie szkodzi. Pójdę się już położyć.

            Sztywno podnoszę się od stołu i idę do pokoju, który od dwóch tygodni dzielę z Johnem i Mary.

            Oboje śpią – ona na łóżku, ściskając pluszowego królika, a on pod szafą, na boku, na swoim legowisku z poduszek i kołder, z łydkami przykrytymi narzutą. Podczas poprzednich nocy układałem się na tapczanie od ściany, tak że spałem później odgrodzony od Johna ciałem jego córki. 

            Zrzucam kapcie, klękam na ziemi i z najwyższą ostrożnością wsuwam się w szczelinę między Johnem a krawędzią łóżka.

            Od dawna tak naprawdę go nie pożądałem, prześladowany fatalnym pragnieniem _bycia_ pożądanym – ale w przeciągu ostatnich dni jego permanentna dostępność wpłynęła w końcu na moje osłabione stresem, bezsennością i latami ponurej masturbacji libido i sprawiała, że stałem się go fizycznie _złakniony_. I leżę teraz tuż obok niego, tak, że czuję ruch jego klatki piersiowej, wyraźnie widzę zmarszczki na jego twarzy, tak blisko, że mógłbym połaszczyć się na przylgnięcie wargami do jego cienkich ust...

            Pochylam się, niemal złączając nasze czoła – i biorę głęboki oddech, wciągając nosem zapach powietrza otaczającego jego szczękę.

            Podrywam się gwałtownie – John mruczy coś przez sen i przewraca się na drugi bok – i wychodzę z sypialni. Ciemnym korytarzem po omacku sunę ku drzwiom ledwie napoczętego obecnością Johna pokoju gościnnego, tam zaś w nieprzytomnej determinacji plądruję szafę, wyszarpuję książki z ich miejsc na półkach i przetrząsam komody:  aż na dnie jednej z szuflad, pod stertą podkoszulków i bokserek, zawiniętą w poszewkę na jasiek do sofy, znajduję litrową butelkę.

            Mój brat opróżnił ją w jednej dwudziestej, nalawszy sobie podwójnego drinka. Obecnie tylko resztka rdzawej cieczy lśni na dnie naczynia.

            Przytykam dwa palce do nasady nosa i zamykam oczy.  

            Na Baker Street John pije raczej więcej niż mniej; jawnie, czasami ostentacyjnie – wpierając sobie, że owa transparentność zabezpiecza go przed popadnięciem w nałóg i próbując udowodnić (mi?), że trzyma sprawy pod kontrolą.

            Co mi mówi to zaburzenie w modelu spożycia?

            Krył się przed moimi rodzicami? Ludźmi Mycrofta? Przede _mną_?

            Czy chodziło o to, żebym nie zauważył? Pił małą ilość przed położeniem się, kiedy ja spałem; dlatego kładł się ostatni? Schował butelkę, ponieważ uznał, że nie będę grzebać w jego bieliźnie?

            Nie zorientowałem się przez dwa tygodnie. Kłamstwa Johna są zwykle grubymi nićmi szyte i zrozumienie, że nagina prawdę, nie nastarcza żadnych trudności – więc świadomość, że wie, jak mnie oszukać sprawia, że wpadam w rodzaj popłochu.

Oczywiście, że _wie_ jak mnie oszukać. Znamy się dziesięć lat, ponadto w pewnych obszarach na wpółświadomie _chcę_ być oszukiwany, żeby się nie stoczyć po równi pochyłej w jamę, z której nie znajdę wyjścia. Po prostu z reguły szczególnie się nie stara.

            Ale grzebałbym w śmieciach, gdybym uznał to za konieczne i ostatecznie _zauważyłem_ – więc może chodziło o to, żebym zauważył, bo przecież gdyby kupił alkohol, zamiast kraść go z barku,  nie zorientowałbym się w ogóle.

            Może John szuka pomocy, a może nie myśli racjonalnie, może nie chciało mu się iść do sklepu...

 _Jest_ idiotą.

 _Ja_ jestem idiotą.

            Przez chwilę nie mam siły dźwignąć się z kolan.

            W końcu wstaję i wracam do sypialni Mary. Siadam na brzegu łóżka i składam ręce w trójkąt, stykając opuszki palców. Nie wiem, jak długo trwam w tej pozycji, kiedy John nareszcie się budzi. Z ziewnięciem odrzuca kołdrę i podciąga się, by usiąść pod szafą w miejscu, z którego w przeciągu minionych nocy zrobił sobie punkt obserwacyjny. Unosi brwi, zaskoczony moim widokiem.

            Opieram górą wargę o palce wskazujące, przytykam nos do środkowych i łączę wnętrza dłoni – tak, że wyglądam bardziej, jakbym się modlił, niż zastanawiał.  

            – John... – Jutro rano wracamy na Baker Street, po południu John idzie do pracy. Jego urlop dobiegł końca. – Musimy...        

            Musi być coś w sposobie, w jaki mówię, patrzę – albo po prostu _wyglądam_ – co komunikuje dokładnie moje intencje, bo John przerywa mi kategorycznie:

            – Nie. – Kręci głową i poziomo przecina powietrze uniesionymi dłońmi,  uwydatniając ustną odmowę. – _Nie_. Nie teraz.

            Mary porusza się w pościeli, z pojedynczym jękiem przewraca na brzuch i nieruchomieje.

            Robi mi się niedobrze.

 

***

_Niczego nie chcę bardziej, niż dostać możliwość poukładania spraw._

_Wrócimy do tematu. Obiecuję._

_Uwierz mi._

            Oduczyłem się dawania wiary słowom Johna. W przeciwnym wypadku nasza wspólna egzystencja byłaby pasmem druzgoczących rozczarowań a nie, jak teraz, po prostu szeregiem potwierdzonych przypuszczeń.

John działa w zrywach i od trzecich urodzin Mary jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby jakiś trwał ponad dwa tygodnie, więc prawdopodobnie powinienem być wdzięczny, że w ogóle próbował – choć bardziej prawdopodobne, że zrobię się podskórnie wściekły. Szara rzeczywistość nadchodzącego na Baker Street przesilenia wiosennego oblepia mnie szczelnie i powoli zastyga wokół duszącą warstwą, sprawiając, że chodzę ustawicznie śpiący, oddzielony od świata niby grubym opakowaniem z przeźroczystego plastiku.

            – Ta sprawa – mówię w połowie jednej z wizyt mojego brata, których większą część spędzam na ogół przy kuchennym stole, w milczeniu wspierając policzek o dłoń i czekając, aż Mycroft wreszcie pójdzie. Spoglądam na kamienicę po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, w okna mieszkania pod numerem 21.  – To poszło za łatwo.

            Mój brat zna mnie lepiej, niż bym chciał, więc kontynuowanie wypowiedzi uznaję za zbędne.

            – Być może – przyznaje, minimalnie ściągając brwi w sygnale strapienia, co mówi mi, że powinienem zażądać szczegółów. – Właśnie ustalałem, czy...

            – Po prostu to załatw – ucinam.

            Aktywność zawodową ograniczam do jednej albo dwóch prywatnych spraw tygodniowo, odrzucając większość propozycji od Lestrade'a. John wraca do pracy na pełen etat. Zawalony nadgodzinami, szybko traci zapał do spędzania czasu wolnego na zajęciach wymagających ruszenia się z kanapy dalej niż dziesięć metrów – chyba, że w sprawach szczególnie pilnych, jak odpoczynek od zobowiązań w towarzystwie znajomych z oddziału.

            Przestaje strzec Mary nocami, a kiedy któregoś ranka zastaje mnie w jej sypialni, pyta szorstko, czy będę spał z nią do osiemnastki oraz czy zapłacę za psychoanalityka, i nakazuje wznowienie programu samodzielnego przesypiania nocy.

            Jeżeli nie ma dyżuru, czyta Mary wieczorami. Sporadycznie bawi się z nią około godziny, częściej zaś prosi, żeby bawiła sama możliwie cicho, ponieważ miał dużo pracy, jest zmęczony i boli go głowa – a w przypadku, gdy głowa boli go naprawdę, spuszcza swoją córkę po brzytwie zniecierpliwionym _błagam, przestań jęczeć_. Przesypia całe soboty; w niedziele robi śniadanie, na późny obiad zamawiając pizzę albo rybę, które zjadamy w trójkę; a w ciągu tygodnia nasze kontakty znowu zaczynają się ograniczać do przekazywania sobie Mary, wymieniania się listami zakupów i okazjonalnych wspólnych kolacji.

            Mógłbym powiedzieć, że wracamy do starej rutyny – gdyby nie to, że nie widziałem go pod (znacznym) wpływem od lutego. Butelki _Danielsa_ poznikały ze swoich zwykłych miejsc – jedna ze stołu w salonie i dwie zapasowe, zza atlasów medycznych i z szafki kuchennej na próbówki – i nie znalazłem ich nigdzie indziej. Przypuszczalnie fakt ten mógłby dodać mi otuchy. Zamiast tego pogłębia jednak stan chronicznego napięcia, w jakim się znajduję i który łatwiej  byłoby zniwelować, gdyby John nie przyzwyczaił się do nie informowania mnie o niczym istotnym.

            Niektóre informacje zdobywam bocznymi kanałami. Włamuję mu się na konto bankowe (wciąż nie ruszył oszczędności), mejla (dużo nieistotnego spamu, żadnych wiadomości od agencji nieruchomości) oraz kilkukrotnie do laptopa, chcąc sprawdzić historię przeglądania – dowiaduję się tyle, że czyści ją równie starannie co skrzynkę odbiorczą i zapis połączeń w komórce.

            Decyduję, że wolę nie wiedzieć. 

            W drugi czwartek kwietnia John wysyła mi SMS–a z prośbą, żebym odebrał Mary z rytmiki, ponieważ on musi wrócić na parę godzin do szpitala. Przychodzi do domu po północy, od progu roznosząc zapach perfum z paczuli i jaśminu. Schodzę mu z drogi, zanim jestem w stanie stwierdzić, jakim trunkiem uczcił wieczorne wyjście.

            W kolejny czwartek powtarza prośbę.

            – Dałem jej wczorajszą zapiekankę ziemniaczaną, więc nie będzie głodna przez parę godzin – oznajmia, pakując nuty Mary do teczki. – Postaram się wrócić przed dwudziestą, jeżeli chcesz, żebyśmy zjedli kolację w trójkę...

            – Zjem z Mary na mieście – rezygnuję z nagrody pocieszenia. – Nie śpiesz się. Pojmuję wagę publicznej służby zdrowia.

            Chrząka, odwracając głowę z zażenowaniem.

            – Tak... Dziękuję.

            Wkrótce późne powroty Johna na Baker Street stają się cotygodniową regułą. Zamieniam ją w rytuał.

            Odbieram Mary z zajęć, około kwadransa spędzamy na huśtawkach, spacerujemy drugie tyle, a potem idziemy na kolację do restauracji. Po zakończonym posiłku pozwalam Mary zamawiać ogromną porcję lodów, posypanych kawałkami ciasta czekoladowego i tonących w słodkiej polewie. Odczuwam wyrzuty sumienia z powodu narażania jej na rozrost _candida albicans_ w przewodzie pokarmowym – i w końcu sam zjadam połowę deseru, a smak toffi przynagla mój organizm do produkcji endorfin i serotoniny, czyniąc myślenie o tym, co aktualnie robi John odrobinę bardziej znośnym.

            Czy nie tego właśnie chciałem?

            Żeby John wyprowadził romanse poza dom, ukrył je przed moim spojrzeniem, umożliwił udawanie, że funkcjonujemy bez zarzutu w trzyelementowym zbiorze?

            Nie. Nie tego chciałem.

            Co czwartek spędzam w łazience więcej czasu niż w pozostałe dni tygodnia, przypatrując się w lustrze poprzecznym zmarszczkom na swoim czole, zasinieniom niewyspania pod powiekami, pojedynczym nitkom siwizny we włosach; zastanawiając się, dlaczego mnie to spotyka i jednocześnie dobrze wiedząc dlaczego.

            Z tego samego powodu, z jakiego Mary Morstan zdawała się Johnowi obietnicą złotej przyszłości, a okazała się ucieleśniać wszystko, co chciał zostawić za sobą.

            Ponieważ ja, myślę, patrząc sobie prosto w przekrwione oczy, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, _ja_ go wybrałem.

            Sądzę, że miłość nierozerwalnie wiąże się ze zranieniem, a siebie postrzegam jako trwale uszkodzoną, niegodną wyłączności, niezasługującą na realną bliskość, wadliwą mutację człowieka – i wybrałem Johna, żeby udowadniał mi, że mam rację. 

            Seryjny monogamista bez silnej woli szukający rozwiązań w substancjach psychoaktywnych, który nie potrafił dochować wierności żonie, pozwolił córce zobaczyć się kompletnie upodlonym, na moich oczach dopuścił się rzeczy hańbiących, fragment po fragmencie uszczuplając szacunek, jaki do niego żywię. Oto, kim jest John Watson.

            A jestem na to za stary.

            Pewnego czwartkowego wieczora popadam w stupor w połowie golenia i tracę poczucie czasu, a gdy opuszczam łazienkę, z kuchni dobiega plusk wody, szczękanie garnków i głos Johna.

            – Nie trudź się dzwonieniem, bo nic z tego nie będzie.

            Z początku odnoszę wrażenie, że jego randka z bonusem musiała wybitnie się nie udać (zazwyczaj zbywa niechciane awanse mniej dosadnie). Postanawiam go zignorować, wtedy jednak słyszę: 

            – Nie, nie możesz. Jest w łazience – więc wchodzę do kuchni, by odkryć, że John nie tylko rozmawia _o mnie,_ przez _moją_ komórkę, lecz także podejmuje za mnie decyzję: – Poza tym i tak nie weźmie tej sprawy.

            Skupiony na przytrzymywaniu telefonu policzkiem przy barku i równoczesnym szorowaniu patelni, w ogóle nie zauważa mojej obecności.

            – Bo tak mówię, Greg, i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś następnym razem ruszył głową i zrobił jakąś preselekcję, zanim wystąpisz z podobną propozycją...

            Rzuca wzrokiem przez ramię i dostrzega, że stoję w progu.

            – Muszę kończyć.

            Odkłada komórkę na blat i pogrąża się w zmywaniu jakby nigdy nic, nie zaszczycając mnie słowem wyjaśnienia.

            Marszczę brwi.

            – Czy ty...

            – Tak – odpowiada szorstko, szczodrze chlusnąwszy płynem po naczyniach.

            – Właśnie zrobiłeś to, co myślę, że zrobiłeś.

            – Na to wygląda.

            – Odrzuciłeś  sprawę w moim imieniu  – uściślam.

            – Owszem.

            Baranieję, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować wobec tego braku skruchy.

            Jestem zmęczony. Kłótnia jest ostatnią rzecz, na którą mam ochotę – ale przecież nie mogę nie zabrać głosu, skoro John przeprowadził właśnie otwarty zamach na moją autonomię. 

            Wydaje mi się, że wolałbym w ogóle nie podsłuchać rozmowy. Przynajmniej oszczędziłbym sobie wysiłku.

            Uśmiecham się zdawkowo i nasączam głos chłodem:

            –  Bądź tak miły, proszę – sięgam do formuły z czasów, gdy uczyliśmy Mary dobrych manier – i wyjaśnij, z jakiej racji rościsz sobie prawo do zarządzania moim życiem? – _Nie dając mi żadnych do swojego_ , postawiam w zawieszeniu. – W imię _czego_?

            Gdybym sądził, że się zmiesza, myliłbym się. 

            – Z racji tego, Sherlock, że ty _nie myślisz_ – oznajmia opryskliwie, strzepując pianę z palców i biorąc się za obmywanie sztućców pod bieżącą wodą. – W pewnych dziedzinach jesteś niewiarygodnie tępy.

            – Jestem _tępy_ – powtarzam. 

            Obelga jest jedną z najbardziej absurdalnych, jakie mógł wybrać – jednocześnie jedną z bardziej nieprzyjemnych, ponieważ byłem nią raczony regularnie do momentu wyprowadzki Mycrofta z domu rodzinnego, a John o tym wie.

            – Powiedz, jak to możliwe, że umysł osoby o twojej inteligencji wydaje się czasem mieć mniejszą pojemność niż rozumek Kubusia Puchatka?  

            W pewnych dziedzinach istotnie wykazuję się wyjątkową opornością w wyciąganiu wniosków, czego John jest palącym dowodem.

            – Najwidoczniej masz rację – mówię sucho, co wypadłoby lepiej, gdybym bezmyślnie nie objął dłońmi własnych ramion, krzyżując ręce na piersi oraz kuląc się, jakby było mi zimno. Natychmiast koryguję pozycję. – Bo faktycznie nie nadążam.

            John wrzuca garść nieopłukanych łyżeczek z powrotem do zlewu, zakręca kran i odwraca się.

            – Wiem, że kochasz Mary – anonsuje, opierając się o szafkę kuchenną i zakładając rękę na rękę – ale momentami sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś uważał, że została zesłana na ziemię w celu powetowania za szkody, jakich doznałeś w dzieciństwie. Tylko że ona nie istnieje dlatego, żebyś mógł się naprzytulać, bo rodzice zwracali na ciebie za mało uwagi, jak sam miałeś pięć lat! To _ty_ wpakowałeś się w jej życie – wytyka – więc może czas, żebyś poniósł konsekwencje!

            _Marzę_ , żeby ponieść konsekwencje, ale atak Johna – noszący wszelkie znamiona szyderstwa – oznacza, że nie chodzi o nieodwracalne scementowanie naszych życiorysów a wyłącznie przykre reperkusje wzajemnego powiązania. 

            Zerkam w stronę pokoju, gdzie śpi Mary. Przelotny, skokowy ruch moich gałek  ocznych nie umyka uwadze Johna i rozsierdza go nieadekwatnie do kalibru wykroczenia.

            – Nie krzyczę, więc nie zaczynaj z minami! – krzyczy, po czym dociera do niego niespójność deklaracji z rzeczywistością. Podnosi dłonie do góry, na wysokość barków, jakby chciał pokazać, że nie jest uzbrojony.

            Powtarza zdecydowanie ciszej:

            – _Nie krzyczę._

            Przerzuca ścierkę przez ramię i wychodzi z kuchni.

            – Mary cię potrzebuje, żywego i w dobrej formie – słyszę zza pleców.

            Nie dotknąłem narkotyków od afery z Culvertonem, w przeciągu pięciu lat wstrzemięźliwości w paleniu złamałem się tylko raz, jem owoce, ciemne pieczywo i zielone warzywa – dbam o siebie z sumiennością zakrawającą o kompulsję, po to, aby jak najdłużej zachować możliwość przebywania z Mary.

            Jest coś nie całkiem w porządku w fakcie, że dostaję reprymendę za niespełnianie jakichś standardów od osoby, która zeszłego roku doprowadzała się do stanu nieużywalności średnio co tydzień.

            Nie chcę powiedzieć za dużo. Zostaję w kuchni, podczas gdy John pyta ostro z salonu:

            – Uświadamiasz sobie w ogóle, ile dla niej znaczysz? Co jej powiem, jeżeli weźmiesz zbyt ryzykowną sprawę i zginiesz, hm?

            Nie wykonuję pracy z zamiłowania. Nigdy nie była moim hobby; jeżeli jest pasją, to w pełnym spektrum znaczenia; a najlepsze określenia to obsesja, środek odurzający, substytut dla bardziej oczywistych używek, którymi z kolei usiłowałem zapchać jakiś ubytek w sobie, tak głęboki, że nawet Mary nie jest w stanie szczelnie go zapełnić.

            Gdybym udał się do psychologa, rzekłby zapewne, że ten deficyt, nabyty na wczesnym etapie rozwoju, jest wyłomem niemożliwym do uzupełnienia zewnętrzną treścią i muszę rozpracować go wewnętrznie, aby przestał mi ciążyć. I może bym uwierzył – gdyby nie to, że _wiem_ , że może być wypełniony, ponieważ podczas kilkunastu miesięcy spędzonych z Johnem i jego córką na przejadaniu oszczędności oraz ziszczaniu marzenia, o którego istnieniu nie miałem wcześniej pojęcia, nie brakowało mi ani pracy, ani żadnej innej używki nawet przez minutę.

            John mógłby wypełnić mnie po brzegi, gdyby tylko chciał cofnąć się do tamtego okresu i prolongować go na czas nieograniczony – a ja mógłbym pracować dla pieniędzy albo higieny psychicznej czy poczucia dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, w każdym razie nie po to, by przez kilka godzin nie myśleć o tym, czego John nie chce.       

            Opieram potylicę o ścianę, zamykając oczy.

            – Uświadom mi – mówię, w równym stopniu wyczerpany co zdeterminowany.

            – Słucham...?

            – Sprecyzuj, ile znaczę.

            Zapada cisza, co parę sekund przerywana szumem samochodów przejeżdżających za oknem. Naliczam osiem, zanim John znów się odzywa:

            – O co _konkretnie_ pytasz, Sherlock?

            Pytam o Mary: czy _kiedykolwiek_ pozwolisz mi o niej decydować, zobowiążesz mnie (prawnie?) do sprawowania nad nią opieki – ale także: czy mi się oddasz, czy _kiedykolwiek_ mnie weźmiesz; czy zechcesz dzielić ze mną _wszystko,_ łóżko, Mary i życie.

            Tyle tylko, że nigdy mu nie starczę. Jeżeli zadam te pytania, nie pozostawiając żadnych wątpliwości co do natury moich oczekiwań, poczuje się w obowiązku podjąć kroki mające na celu zapobieżenie katastrofie w przyszłości i usprawiedliwi je troską. Póki sam nie będę gotowy na radykalne rozwiązania, muszę zaaranżować sytuację tak, aby ferował wyroki z wolnej stopy a nie ze ślepej uliczki.

            Przełykam ślinę i idę za Johnem do salonu.

            – Co zrobię, jeżeli _ty_ zginiesz? – wypowiadam ostrożnie, unikając jego spojrzenia. – Dla... kogokolwiek, kto ma decydować, co stanie się z Mary, jestem jej współlokatorem.

            Muszę trzymać fason, gospodarować środkami przymusu oszczędnie, uważać, by nie docisnąć go za bardzo – a jednocześnie, skoro chcę pozyskać jakąś wiedzę, niezbędnym jest, bym do pewnego stopnia go osaczył. Uzyskanie właściwego efektu przy pomocy pytań otwartych przysparza trudu: dają Johnowi tak duże pole do odpowiedzi, że nie udziela żadnej.

            – I co właściwie powiemy, jak _ona_ zacznie pytać? – brnę mimo to.

            Na razie Mary przyjmuje rzeczywistość w formie, w jakiej ją serwujemy. Póki co nie widzi nic dziwnego w nietypowej konfiguracji, w której wzrasta.

            Rozumie, że jest córką Johna, rozumie, że ja jestem jego przyjacielem i jej ojcem chrzestnym. Wyłuszczyłem ten koncept szczegółowo w czerwcu, kiedy zostałem zobligowany do zastąpienia Johna na uroczystości organizowanej z okazji Dnia Ojca w przedszkolu – on był od paru dni niedysponowany ze względu na zbliżającą się powoli rocznicę ślubu (sądząc z fotografii, które znalazłem upchnięte w szczelinie między poduszkami kanapy).

            Wie także, że jej matka zmarła, ale bardzo ją _kocha_. Nie do końca wiadomo, jak miałoby to działać, lecz na użytek Mary John upraszcza zbyt bolesne lub nadmiernie skomplikowane treści nieprzystawalnie suchym sprowadzeniem ich do miłości. Kiedyś powiedział jej, że mieszkamy razem, bo się _kochamy_ , o czym dowiedziałem się przy okazji tylko dlatego, że akurat kroiłem pataty w tym samym pomieszczeniu (mam szczerą nadzieję, że Mary zapomniała rozmowę, bo nie chcę, żeby wzorzec uczucia pomiędzy Johnem a mną zapisał się w jej świadomości jako domyślny).

            Gdyby nasza egzystencja była tak wypełniona miłością, jak John pragnąłby wymówić swojej córce, żylibyśmy w krainie tęczowych kucyków i nigdy nie stanęlibyśmy przed koniecznością wyjaśniania niczego. Natomiast patrząc trzeźwo – wkrótce abstrakcyjne pojęcia przestaną stanowić zadowalające wytłumaczenie, a aby przestawić bardziej złożone, powinniśmy chociaż przyjąć jedną wersję zeznań. 

            Owijam się ciasno szlafrokiem i podnoszę wzrok na Johna.

            Uderza mnie, jak staro wygląda: zasępiony, ze sflaczałą, przygarbioną sylwetką. Patrzy w bok, gryząc dolną wargę – _i wciąż nie odpowiada._

            – _Ile_ znaczę, John?

            Nie mogę _więcej_ , nie mogę postawić mu ultimatum bez stawiania _się_ na straconej pozycji, mogę jedynie czekać. Po dwóch minutach bezsilność związana z dokuczliwym milczeniem z jego strony, zaczyna doprowadzać mnie do białej gorączki.

            _Mów!,_ chcę wrzeszczeć.

            Chcę spoliczkować tę zaszczutą twarz i w ten sposób wytrącić go z inercji albo po prostu sprawić ból w zemście za własne cierpienie – ale odkąd mamy Mary, musimy ograniczyć rozwiązania siłowe do zera. Ktoś powinien trzymać nerwy na wodzy, a ponieważ Johnowi wychodzi to różnie, ja muszę być tą osobą. Tylko obnażywszy się przed nim swoimi pytaniami, wyszedłem tak daleko poza otulinę ironii i zdystansowania, że niemożność sięgnięcia do pozorów siły odziera mnie do gołej bezradności.

            Przylegam plecami do ściany, jakbym próbował w nią wsiąknąć i żebrzę: 

            – Powiedz... – na tyle drżąco, że żałuję, że się odezwałem; i na tyle cicho, że łudzę się, że John nie usłyszał ponaglenia.           

            Ale _usłyszał_ je. Jego zmęczone, sprane oczy z nagła czerwienieją; kanaliki łzowe przestają nadążać z odprowadzaniem nadmiaru wilgoci; przeźroczysta ciecz powleka rogówkę połyskliwą warstwą.          

            Stoję pod ścianą, bezużyteczny jak słup soli.

            John chrząka, mrugając intensywnie. Ze zdumionym wyrazem twarzy robi kilka kroków w tył i siada na kanapie.

            – Przepraszam – wydusza. Nie wiem, czy przeprosiny wynikają ze zmieszania reakcją, czy składa je w zastępstwie odpowiedzi, ponieważ nie może udzielić takiej, która przyniosłaby mi satysfakcję. – Mógłbyś... dać mi pięć minut?

            To _nigdy_ nie jest pięć minut, ale wychodzę na korytarz a następnie piętro i zamykam się w pokoju, zaćmiony faktem, że prawie doprowadziłem go do płaczu.

            Odliczam minuty, nie mogąc zdecydować, czy potraktować prośbę Johna literalnie i po upływie pięciu wrócić do salonu, by domagać się dokończenia rozmowy (dlaczego znowu _ja?_ ) czy czekać, aż sam zainicjuje kontakt (jak _powinien_ ). Ostatecznie spędzam w sypialni pół godziny, pogrążony się w zamęcie emocjonalnym, po czym decyduję się zejść na dół.

            Salon jest pusty.

            Nie znajduję Johna w kuchni, łazience ani w rozświetlonej spokojnym blaskiem projektora gwiazd sypialni Mary – ponieważ w ogóle nie ma go w _mieszkaniu._

            Czasy, gdy zwykłem chełpić się niewzruszonością wobec kolei losu, wydają mi się bardzo odległe.

            Istnieją uczucia tak spowszedniałe w codziennym doświadczeniu, że przestałem zwracać na nie uwagę; jak również takie, do których potrafię się przyznać z najwyższą niechęcią. I jedno, przed jakim jestem gotów bronić się do upadłego.

            Wstyd. 

            Właśnie przegrywam w jego obliczu. Podszyte lękiem poczucie winy leży u jego podstaw – bo najzwyczajniej w świecie boję się, że sprowokowałem Johna do picia – zaś z wierzchu narasta gniew. Na Johna, za to, że mnie ośmiesza swoim zachowaniem; za każdy raz, kiedy musiałem okłamać jego dziecko; każdy przypadek, kiedy przedłożył whisky ponad Mary; kiedy potraktował ją przesadnie ostro lub nazbyt szorstko, w tym za pamiętny dzień, w którym wspięła się na regał z książkami i wskoczyła na zasłonę, próbując dosięgnąć karnisza, a Johnowi całkiem puściły hamulce. 

            I na siebie, że odczuwam te emocje, że pozwoliłem im się rozplenić; na pieczołowitość, z jaką przygotowałem grunt do ich wzrostu, przez lata metodycznie tracąc czujność.

            Mycroft miał rację.

            Nie dostanę tego, czego potrzebuję. Pozbawiony mocy sprawczej, tkwię w relacji nie tylko subiektywnie niesatysfakcjonującej, ale dysfunkcyjnej podług obiektywnych standardów, ze słabościami Johna, moją pasywną agresją i Mary pomiędzy nami.

            Na myśl o Mary ogarnia mnie przemożna potrzeba, by wpełznąć do jej łóżka, ukryć twarz w miękkich włosach i usnąć, przestać myśleć, odłączyć się. Zamiast tego włączam czajnik, wrzucam kilka torebek śniadaniowej herbaty _Teapigs_ do filiżanki i dzwonię do Lestrade'a, pod wpływem słów Johna zacząwszy podejrzewać się o to, że wykorzystuję Mary, żeby się pocieszać. 

            Wysłuchuję szczegółów jednej z najciekawszych spraw zaproponowanych mi przez policję w przeciągu ostatniego roku (drugie z rzędu porwanie zakończone zabójstwem, stylizowane na serię morderstw popełnionych przed dwudziestu laty, kiedy za kratki posłano niewłaściwą osobę, a para śledczych zaginęła bez śladu) i najbardziej interesującej odkąd sam stałem się obiektem porwania.

            Chłonę wizję paru dni wytchnienia od Baker Street, docieram do pożegnań i już mi się wydaje, że Lestrade litościwie spuści zasłonę milczenia na wymianę zdań z Johnem – pod koniec rozmowy jednak decyduje się wykazać lojalnością.

            – John... – kasła. – Stawia mnie w dosyć niezręcznym położeniu. 

            – John – dźgam saszetkę herbaty końcem łyżki stołowej – ma problem z trzeźwym osądem rzeczywistości.

            _John_ celuje w stawianiu ludzi w niezręcznym położeniu, a Lestrade dawno temu dodał dwa do dwóch.

            – Powinienem brać jego opinie pod uwagę?

            Nie współpracowaliśmy przy żadnej sprawie od kilku lat. Nie łączą nas więzy służbowe ani formalne. 

            – Tak. Od dnia, w którym weźmiemy ślub.

            Lestrade rozmyślnie ignoruje sarkazm wypowiedzi.

            – Czy to znaczy, że istnieje taka możliwość?

            Wyławiam torebki z wody, przekładam na deskę do krojenia i odsączam, docisnąwszy łyżką.

            – Nie istnieje najmniejsza.

            Możliwe, że nie nadałem odpowiedzi wystarczająco ironicznego wydźwięku. Po chwili ciszy, Lestrade niespodziewanie dzieli się ze mną informacją, którą potrzebowałem poznać od dłuższego czasu:

            – Wspominałem ci już, że jesteś najlepszym rodzicem jakiego... _ktokolwiek_ mógłby sobie wymarzyć dla swojego dziecka? 

            Wciąż nie zasłużyłem, by usłyszeć te słowa z ust Johna.

            Naraz wzburzenie opada i odkrywam, że pod spodem, pod złością, pragnieniem odwetu i upokorzeniem, na samym dnie skłębionej sterty uczuć, jestem przeraźliwie _smutny._

Upijam łyk herbaty, minimalizując ucisk w krtani. 

            – Dobranoc, Greg.

            Wracam do salonu, siadam w fotelu – nogi kładę na drugim – po czym  rozmieszczam sobie torebki _Teapigs_ na oczach, odętych i piekących upiornie. Spuszczam ramiona prostopadle do podłokietników i tak zostaję, rozłożony na dwóch fotelach, tęskniąc za aprobatą Johna – za silnym i życzliwym, stanowczym i opiekuńczym Johnem, jakiego znałem – i kontemplując zadziwiającą zdolność nadziei do systematycznej samoregeneracji.

            Chciałbym wreszcie na dobre ją stracić.

            Prawdziwy John materializuje się w salonie po niemal dwóch godzinach. Rzucam na niego okiem, zsunąwszy zeń torebkę, niechętny faktowi, że robię to w celu oceny stopnia jego upojenia.

            Nie jest pijany.

            Nie jest też całkowicie trzeźwy.

            Lekceważy kwestie podjęte przed jego ucieczką z mieszkania i pyta:

            – Przyjąłeś tę sprawę?

            Odchylam głowę i ponownie nakrywam powieki wilgotnymi saszetkami.

            – Nie.

            – Dlaczego?

            Czuję, jakbym brał udział w niekończącym się egzaminie, którego konstrukcja nie zakłada możliwości pozytywnego zaliczenia.

            – Wiesz dlaczego.

            Kolej na jego ruch, więc czekam, słuchając jak rozkłada kanapę, powleka ją prześcieradłem, rozklepuje poduszki. Słyszę stuk butów rzuconych na podłogę, szczęk paska, szelest ściąganej koszuli; jęk sprężyn, gdy John wsuwa się w pościel; a później dźwięki ustają.

            Czekam i czekam, i _czekam_ – i przychodzi mi do głowy, że gdybyśmy tylko mogli uprawiać seks, John nie musiałby szukać zaspokojenia na zewnątrz ani zapomnienia w whisky, a gdyby nie robił tego ostatniego, przerwałby samonapędzający się mechanizm i wszyscy bylibyśmy dużo szczęśliwsi...

            Nagle pojmuję, w czym naprawę kryje się problem.

            _Ja_ szkodzę Mary, myśląc życzeniowo, fiksując się na Johnie i wzdrygając przed nazwaniem rzeczy po imieniu. Prawdopodobnie zorganizowałby się sprawniej, gdybym nie przebywał zawsze w pobliżu, a jeśli chodzi o mnie to przypuszczam, że permanentny brak pożądania z jego strony w końcu doszczętnie zrujnuje mi psychikę i powinienem czym prędzej zrozumieć, że wspólna golarka pozostanie najbardziej intymną rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek nas połączy.

 _Skończmy to,_ próbuję w myślach, wyniszczony oczekiwaniem. _Po prostu to skończmy i podzielmy się opieką nad Mary po połowie_.

            Kiedy oddalam się do sypialni, zbyt znużony, by czuć cokolwiek poza bólem głowy, John nadal udaje, że śpi. 

            Do rana nabieram pewności, że w interesie zarówno Mary oraz jej ojca, jak i moim leży, bym jak najszybciej wysłowił do Johna wczorajszą myśl, butną – jako że Mary nie przysługuje mi ani w połowie, ani nawet w jednej setnej – oraz bolesną – ponieważ chcę ją w całości, bez ograniczeń. 

            To, czego chcę, nie ma znaczenia.

            Przewracam się po posłaniu z boku na bok, w półjawie wdychając zapach gotowanej owsianki. Kroki dudnią na schodach, gdy Mary wbiega na piętro, żeby pożegnać się ze mną przed wyjściem do przedszkola.

            John zawraca ją spod zamkniętych drzwi:

            – Sherlock jest zmęczony i chce się wyspać, króliczku. Zobaczycie się później.

            Przytomnieję od razu, ale do łazienki udaję się długo po opuszczeniu przez nich domu.

            Staję przed lustrem. Przeczesuję włosy palcami, mrużę oczy.

            – John jest alkoholikiem – obwieszczam, po raz pierwszy głośno nadając defektowi należne miano.  – Nie pragnie mnie.

            – Mary nie jest moją córką – dodaję po przerwie, zaś całość podsumowuję: –  Niezależnie od okoliczności, to się nie zmieni.

            Myję zęby i idę do kuchni.

            Zastaję bałagan w zlewie, obok kuchenki garnek zastygniętej owsianki zasypanej w nadmiarze ziarnami słonecznika, a na stole pusty talerz, pomarańczę, kubek termiczny i otwarty laptop Johna. Klawiaturę zasłania cienki plik dokumentów. Przesuwam go na bok, losowym kliknięciem pobudzając komputer do wyjścia z trybu uśpienia... nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, co trzymam w ręce.

            _Testament_ – zagięty na trzeciej stronie tak, że mój wzrok przykuwa własne nazwisko. Punkt 12a stanowi:

 

          _Wyznaczam Williama Sherlocka Holmesa, zamieszkałego przy Baker Street 221B w Londynie, Anglia, na opiekuna prawnego moich dzieci do czasu osiągnięcia przez nie pełnoletniości._

 

            Orientuję się, że usiadłem na krześle i sięgnąłem po kubek dopiero, kiedy gorąca kawa parzy mnie w język. Przenoszę spojrzenie na ekran.

            John zostawił w przeglądarce sześć otwartych kart. Pierwsza to wyszukiwarka Google, ustawiona jako strona startowa. Pozostałe pięć zapowiada zawartość charakterystycznym, czerwono-fioletowym logo _Andrews Agency._

            Łącznie zawierają szesnaście ofert sprzedaży domów jednorodzinnych, w Banstead, Caterham, Coulsdon, Purley i West Wickham – miasteczkach południowej części Wielkiego Londynu, gdzie ceny są niższe niż w centrum.

            Minimalizuję okno przeglądarki i zauważam wiadomość zapisaną w cyfrowym notatniku na pulpicie:

 

_Musimy porozmawiać._

_Bądź w domu o drugiej, wyjdę wcześniej z pracy._

_P.S. Myślałem o West Wickham._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzyka na koniec rozdziału:  
> The Head and The Heart - ALL WE EVER KNEW (live, Black Box Sessions):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pfx9VtDuIM
> 
> Annie (1999):  
> Scena z Annie i Warbucksem, I DON'T NEED ANYTHING BUT YOU:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha6yXvp-m7o  
> Piosenka, którą Sherlock nucił Mary w 5 rozdziale, TOMORROW:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PzL8aL6jtI&spfreload=1  
> \- Ostatni rozdzialik pojawi się na dniach. Sprawdzajcie albo zasubskrybujcie sobie, jeżeli nie chcecie przegapić :)
> 
> \- I kurczę, podejrzewam, że widzicie, że nie piszę tego opowiadania na kolanie na odwal się, więc jeżeli chociaż odrobinę drasnęło Wasze zziębnięte serca, to komentujcie, bo w sumie niewiele wiem, co sądzicie o samej historii, a nie tylko o tym, jak jest napisana! Z reguły troszczę się głównie o to, jak coś zostało napisane, więc to aż dziwne, że tego mi brakuje ;p


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nastała Króciutka Końcówka, którą świadomie i z premedytacją zaprzeczam zasadom, jakie prawdopodobnie chcieliby Wam wpoić na kursach pisarskich :)  
> Mimo wszystko, w całej swojej wadliwej niedoskonałości, zainspirował mnie serial i w oparciu o ów materiał źródłowy po prostu inaczej tego nie widzę. 
> 
> A Wam DZIĘKUJĘ, że dotarły(li)ście do tego momentu!

 

            Z początkiem września przewozimy ostatnie rzeczy z centrum Londynu do West Wickham. Układamy buty w przedpokoju, resztę książek na półkach, ustawiamy zdjęcia na kominku. Wieczorem John myje Mary włosy; potem oboje przychodzą do salonu, gdzie czytam na głos _Pippi_ , dopóki Mary nie zasypia. John zanosi ją łóżka, wraca pożyczyć mi przyjemnych snów i rozchodzimy się do nowych sypialni.

            Ponad trzy godziny cierpię męki asomii, po czym poddaję się, wkradam do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i ostatecznie usypiam z Mary rozpłaszczoną na moim torsie, jak w czasach jej niemowlęctwa. Budzę się wczesnym rankiem, kiedy John wślizguje się do pokoju, żeby pocałować córkę przed wyjściem do pracy.

            – Już wstaję – mamroczę nieprzytomnie, gdy przyciska usta do jej czoła.

            Raczy mnie swoim słabym, zmęczonym uśmiechem z tak bliskiej odległości, że czuję na skórze ciepły oddech.

            – Jest wcześnie. Śpij.

            Nakrywa nas kołdrą po same szyje i opatula szczelnie, jakby był środek zimy.

            Tydzień później w cierpkim humorze przyprowadzam Mary z zerówki. John zadzwonił półtorej godziny przed końcem zajęć – przerwawszy czwartą nudną sprawę, którą rozwiązywałem tego dnia, leżąc na kanapie i posiłkując się komórką – twierdząc, że musi załatwić coś bardzo ważnego i nie da rady podjechać po dziecko, mimo że wypada jego kolej.  Wiem, co to oznacza: poznał kogoś i nie może wstrzymać się ze skonsumowaniem znajomości nawet do _jutra_.

            Przystaję przed niskim ogrodzeniem i omiatam wzrokiem spadzisty, brązowy dach, rdzawe cegłówki, śnieżnobiałe ramy okienne – elementy składające się na _nasz dom_. Ściskam rączkę Mary i myślę kwaśno, że John mógłby odczekać choć miesiąc z powrotem do utartych schematów. Wtedy drzwi uchylają się znienacka, zaś obiekt mych rozmyślań wychyla głowę przez szparę, pytając, czy długo planujemy tak stać.

            Podejrzanie zadowolony, przepasuje twarz Mary jednym z moich jesiennych szalików, po czym naciska, żebym również dał się oślepić. Ulegam bez słowa sprzeciwu, zaskoczony obrotem rzeczy. 

            John odmawia podania powodu całej operacji:

            – Niespodzianka – kwituje.

            Nie wiem, o co chodzi, poza tym, że bardzo chciał to ukryć. Przebrał się w świeże ubrania; jego włosy jeszcze dobrze nie obeschły po prysznicu; dłonie pachną żelem antybakteryjnym, co wyczuwam, kiedy obwiązuje mi wokół głowy ścierkę kuchenną.

            Nakazuje Mary podać mu rękę, chwyta mój nadgarstek i prowadzi nas na tył domu. 

            – Możecie patrzeć.      

            Zsuwam ścierkę z oczu.

            Na trawniku pod parkanem kilkutygodniowy, niezdarny szczeniak rasy _golden retriever_ stara się pozbyć z szyi czerwonej kokardy, dwa razy większej od jego łba.

            Mary podskakuje i piszczy entuzjastycznie. Mija chwila, nim reflektuję się, że próbuje pociągnąć mnie w głąb ogrodu. Tkwię w miejscu jak wrośnięty w ziemię, niewrażliwy na jej wysiłki.

            – Halo? –  John pstryka palcami przed moją twarzą. – Liczyłem chociaż na uśmiech?

            Łatwiej byłoby zasymulować łzy wzruszenia, ponieważ właśnie uzmysłowiłem sobie, że John dał mi już wszystko, co potrafił.

            Następnego dnia znajduję w skrzynce pocztowej list, pozbawiony znaczków i adresu. Grzbiet koperty demaskuje mnie dwoma nagimi wyrazami:

 

_William Holmes_

 

            Z wnętrza wyjmuję odrobinę asymetryczny, sztywny kartonik w kolorze pastelowego różu. Wygląda, jakby został wycięty z twardego brystolu, którego Mary używa do wyklejanek.

 

_Nie myślałeś chyba, że ot tak kogoś zabiję?_

Odwracam kartkę.

           

_Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak się boisz._

           

            Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek miał przestać.

 

 

 

by Charlie

Londyn, XII 2016 – III 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka na koniec tekstu:  
> Racing Cars - THEY SHOOT HORSES, DON'T THEY?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkZxKoVcxZU
> 
> A także:  
> Sherlock's Theme: The Smiths - PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME GET WHAT I WANT  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMaFcBWSAeA
> 
> Sherlock&Mary's Theme: Benedict Cumberbatch - CAN'T KEEP IT INSIDE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VytuHfY-fVM
> 
> John's Theme: The Head & The Heart - DOWN IN THE VALLEY (live)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pm4dDgYhH6w
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za lekturę - a przede wszystkim tym, którzy zostawili mi komentarze <3 
> 
> Pewnie już wiele nie ma do dodania, ale odezwijcie się na koniec :) EDIT: Kakashi mówi, ze mnie udusicie za to zakonczenie. Well, I'll take the risk.


End file.
